


What A Heavenly Way To Die

by dolcerose



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, if you squint you'll see Yanan Aron and Ren, other idols will make appearances as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcerose/pseuds/dolcerose
Summary: For Jisoo, living life as an unclaimed omega wasn't as bad as it could be. There was the occasional alpha that tried something but he could always rely on his best friend Minhyuk to be there and defend him. The two were content on never being claimed, definitely not by any of the alphas in their pack or in the pack close to them. However when Jisoo awakens one night to a midnight attack, he finds himself taken away from everything he knows and placed in the hands of a stranger. Now Jisoo must make a choice: stay and accept his role in the new pack....or try and make a run for it.





	1. They Come At Night

Jisoo collected any dirty clothes his mother had left in their home, making sure to not leave any behind before heading out to the wash house to clean them. It was pretty quiet today, a few of the others were doing some of their chores while the alphas had gone out hunting in the early hours of the morning. Jisoo preferred when they would leave early for a hunt, the alphas in his pack weren't exactly people he liked to socialize with...not that he did much socializing with the alphas in his pack anyway, he preferred hanging out with his friends anyway.

"Jisoo!" 

The male paused when his name was called out, turning and getting tackled by none other than his best friend Minhyuk. Both let out an audible grunt when they hit the ground, the wind almost getting knocked out of Jisoo. "You idiot, you could have broken my back." He complained, shoving Minhyuk off of him. Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh when Jisoo started gathering all of the clothes off of the ground. "Don't be so fucking dramatic." He said, grabbing a shirt and tossing it at the male. Jisoo glared at the older, putting the shirt into the basket and standing up again. "I am this close to whooping your ass."

Minhyuk grinned, following Jisoo as he made his way to the wash house. "An omega claiming to whoop the ass of a beta? Why that's asinine." 

Jisoo opened the wash house door, hiding the stupid smile that spread over his face at Minhyuk's reply. Despite only being an omega Jisoo was more than strong enough to defend himself, he liked to think that his dad had been the one to teach him that. Being so good at doing laundry however, that was a skill he'd learned from his mother. "Don't be so quick to think that Minhyuk, or do I need to remind you of what happened at that bonfire three months ago?" It was Minhyuk's turn to frown at the male, causing Jisoo to laugh at his reaction. 

Both boys took a spot on either side of the wash bucket as Jisoo filled it with cold water, handing Minhyuk the bar of soap. "I know thats a foreign object for you so I'll save you the trouble of wondering how you'll use it. You use it to clean yourself." Minhyuk splashed the male with some water from the bucket in his face, earning a laugh from Jisoo. 

"Look it's not my fault that every time your dad lets you hunt with the rest of the alphas you come back smelling like a rotting corpse." Jisoo said, making a face of annoyance. Minhyuk mirrored his expression, flicking more water at him. "Do you have any idea how much I fucking sweat while out hunting? It's not exactly picking berries and doing laundry." 

Jisoo opened his mouth to give a sarcastic response when the door to the wash house burst open, bathing both boys in a sea of sunlight for a moment. That moment was cut short when a figure stood in the hallway and Jisoo could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Jisoo only got that feeling when an alpha was around, at least anyone that wasn't how his father used to make him feel. It made him sick, like he could faint from the scent the alpha's of his pack gave off. 

"Knew I smelled you in here Jisoo." The alpha smirked, stepping into the small space and peering down at the omega with dark eyes. Yanan. Minhyuk growled lowly at the alpha, standing suddenly in a defensive stance. "Easy cowboy, I wouldn't want to kick your ass in front of your boyfriend." Yanan smirked. "Shut the fuck up Yanan." Jisoo cut in as he glared up at the male. 

Yanan brought his attention back to the omega in front of him, smirking down at him. "You know Jisoo, Kihyun lets me have my way with him just about every other night. Why aren't you being a good omega like him hm?" He asked. 

Jisoo couldn't help the grimace that came over his face when he was asked that. Being one of the two unclaimed omegas in his pack definitely had its downs and Kihyun going around to sleep with every available alpha certainly didn't help. Jisoo had never had a connection with any of the alphas in his pack, they were rude, smelly, and had huge inflated egos that he couldn't stand. Plus Jisoo had no interest in being claimed, especially by those sad excuses of alphas. "Because I have no interest in ever sharing a bad with an alpha let alone you." He replied matter of factly. 

That reply was enough to bring a frown onto Yanan's face and cause him to take a threatening step forward. Jisoo's eyes widened when Yanan made his way towards him, sucking in a deep breath when he got in a whiff of the alpha's scent. Minhyuk stepped between the two, giving Yanan a rough shove to his shoulders causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Yanan's eyes narrowed, a low growl emitting from his chest as he lunged at Minhyuk, shoving him against the wall. Minhyuk yelped in surprise, shoving the alpha off of him again. 

Jisoo finally stood, getting out of the way when Yanan was shoved in his direction and knocked over their washing bucket. "That's enough!" He shouted, standing between the two with his hands in the air. "Jisoo, get out of the way!" Minhyuk cried out, attempting to shove the male out of the way. It was too late, Yanan had lunged forward and Jisoo soon found himself on the floor with a shooting pain running up his left arm. Minhyuk knelt beside his friend, his face clouded in concern when he saw how badly in pain Jisoo was. 

"Yanan you fucking meat head, get the fuck out of here!" Minhyuk shouted. The alpha didn't have to be told twice, he turned and ran out the door, leaving Jisoo and Minhyuk to deal with the aftermath. 

"Come on, we'll get to your mom." Minhyuk slung Jisoo's good arm over his shoulder and lifted him up, guiding him to the nursing cabin as quickly as possible. He didn't bother knocking, rather kicking in the door and startling Jisoo's mother. "Minhyuk! You can't just come barging in here you almost gave me a heart attack....." Her voice trailed off when she saw Minhyuk dragging Jisoo into the cabin, her expression changing completely. "Oh my god what the hell happened?!" She said as Minhyuk put Jisoo on the examination table. 

"Yanan." Minhyuk said flatly, earning a groan from the older woman. If she had a dime for every time one of the betas came in here with injuries because of that man she'd have enough to build her own home and leave this place behind. "Can you take away the pain?" Jisoo asked in a strained tone. His mother went to her medicine cabinet and pulled out some leaves in a bag, coming over and placing one over the gaping wound on his wrist. "This is all I have." She said apologetically. Lucky for Jisoo the leaves dull the pain a bit but it's still pretty painful as he looks down at the wrist in painful disgust. 

"Jisoo, I told you to not get in his way." His mother said quietly, wrapping his wrist as she whispered. "And I told you I would try but that's kind of hard to do when he's up in Minhyuk's face." Jisoo argued, glancing over at the other who gave him a small smile. "I've told him I don't need protecting miss Hong." Minhyuk said in an attempt to defend himself, making Jisoo's jaw drop open in shock. "That's traitor talk Hyuk!" He warned. 

"Please just....be careful. He's an alpha, we need as many of them around here as we can get." Mrs. Hong replied. 

"Who cares if he's an alpha? He's an ass. And the fact that there are omegas and betas that actually want to mate with him is just.....disgusting." Jisoo said, making a face. Minhyuk nodded in agreement, earning a groan from Mrs. Hong again. "Not all alphas are bad boys, you should know that." She said. And Jisoo knew she was right, his father was nothing like any of the alpha's in his pack. "Yanan, Aron and Ren are different." Minhyuk argued. "How can someone willingly want to mate with one of those assholes?" He muttered.

The door to the cabin flew open, Kihyun's mother rushing in with fear evident in her eyes. Mrs. Hong looked at her in concern and confusion, walking over to her trying to see if she was hurt badly. "What's wrong Hyejin?" She asked worriedly. "I need to speak to you, now." She said urgently. 

Mrs. Hong glanced over at Minhyuk and Jisoo for a moment, turning back to Hyejin and nodding. "We can go outside." She said, pushing her towards the doorway. Once the two were outside Mrs. Hong made sure no one was immediately around before turning to the other woman in concern. "Hyejin you can't just barge in there with that look on your face! What if you had scared Ji-" 

"Have you spoken to any of the alpha's today?" Kihyun's mother interrupted. Mrs. Hong furrowed her brow in frustration then shook her head. "No, but I am going to have a conversation with Yanan later. He practically tore Jisoo's hand off." Hyejin shook her head, grabbing the female's shoulders. "Listen to me!" She said sternly, grabbing Mrs. Hong's attention. "They went to the neighboring pack, to ask about the shortage of game around the area and if they have had trouble hunting." Mrs. Hong nodded slowly, glancing around to make sure no one was still around. "And?"

"And?! The pack had been attacked!" Mrs. Hong's eyes widened in shock, her mouth falling open. "What do you mean attacked?! We need to go help them!" 

Minhyuk and Jisoo peered out of the window at the two woman as they spoke quietly outside of the door. Jisoo couldn't explain it but he felt a sense of panic settling in the cabin and glanced at Minhyuk. The older looked on with concern, a frown forming on his lips. "Did you know about this?" Jisoo whispered. Minhyuk shook his head silently, leaning closer to the window. "No, they didn't let me go hunting today."

Hyejin shook her head and gripped the other woman's shoulders tighter. "The alphas....they're all dead." Mrs. Hong stared at her in shock and confusion when she heard that. "Dead? How can all of the alphas be dead? What about their betas and omegas?" She asked. Hyejin shook her head. "Anyone who wasn't claimed was gone. The blood, it was pretty fresh....it couldn't have happened less than a day ago" At that Mrs. Hong gasped and took a step back from the female. "They're going to attack here next, I just know it." 

Mrs. Hong shook her head, shushing the female. "We don't know that. And even if they did we have very strong alphas and betas to protect our pack." She assured her. "Look, wait until we are told what to do, until then keep this to yourself." Hyejin shook her head and swallowed thickly. "I can't, I can't stay here. I'm taking Kihyun and my husband and we're leaving." She argued. Mrs. Hong scowled at her and grabbed her hand. "The last thing you need to do is install your fear into Kihyun. Just wait until we get our information from the alphas and we will go from there."

Minhyuk backed away from the window, tugging Jisoo away silently as well. "Minhyuk, it's going to be okay." He assured his friend. Minhyuk nodded, leaning against the medicine drawers off to the side and pushed his hair away from his eyes. "That pack had strong alphas and they're dead." He said finally. "Ours are stronger, just like my mom said. We're going to be okay." 

The door opened and Mrs. Hong stepped in, giving the boys a genuine smile. "The alphas want to have a meeting with everyone tonight. It's required but Jisoo since you're under observation I told them that you won't be in attendance." She turned to Minhyuk with raised brows and pointed at him. "You however are going to be there, Jisoo needs to rest to let the medicine get working in his system." Jisoo looked at his friend and gave an apologetic smile, chuckling a bit when he saw the annoyed look on his face. "You can come back and sleep here with Jisoo and me tonight." 

"Deal!" Minhyuk said with a grin. Mrs. Hong shook her head, patting Jisoo's arm softly. "We'll be back after the gathering. Minhyuk." Mrs. Hong urged the boy to say his goodbye's and headed outside, leaving the two alone. "I'm sure we're okay. As much as I hate to say it we do have some good alphas." Minhyuk said bitterly. "Better betas though." He pressed their heads together, something the two had done since they were pups together. It gave Jisoo a calming feeling and he grinned his friend, pushing him away gently. "Go, I'll be fine here."

Minhyuk nodded and jogged outside, meeting Mrs. Hong and walking her to the meeting at the bonfire. Mrs. Hong had been like a second mom to him growing up, he adored the female. He was more excited when she'd given birth to Jisoo, giving him a built in friend for life. The two took their spots around the bonfire and settled in, Minhyuk took the opportunity to glance around the fire and see everyone who was there. The alphas sat on the other side of their bonfire, their faces illuminated by the light as they spoke quietly to themselves. Minhyuk shook his head when he saw Kihyun sitting on Yanan's lap, the alpha smiling as if he hadn't almost ripped Jisoo's hand off a couple of hours earlier.

Minhyuk's father stood up first and the male felt a surge of pride rise in his chest. Being the son of the head alpha had its perks, people tended to kiss your ass for any type of head up. The only downside was that his father truly acted like a head alpha. He was strict and stern, constantly on Minhyuk about his attitude or the way he hunts. He still loved his father though, he was a good alpha and a great father and definitely someone he could aspire to be like despite him only being a beta. "By now I'm sure you all have heard of what happened at the nearby pack. Even though we chose to stay at peace with them we were not able to be there in their time of need." 

Soft murmurs rushed through the crowd and Minhyuk's father raised his hand to quiet them before continuing. "By now you know that game has been scarce in this area. We went to the neighboring pack in hopes of learning why and instead found a massacre. All alphas were dead and any claimed betas and omegas were deceased as well, any one else was unaccounted for." Minhyuk turned to Mrs. Hong, seeing the look of panic fill her eyes when the rumor she'd heard was confirmed. Hd grasped her hand tightly and squeezed it, mouthing the words 'it's okay' to her silently. She gave him a gentle smile and nodded, turning back to the front when his father began speaking again. "Because of this we will be leaving the area. Tomorrow morning at dawn I need all of you to gather what you can carry and leave. We'll have alphas positioned at each end of the group with betas on the sides. We should be safe, just be sure to keep your wits about you. Everyone should go to their cabins, now."

As everyone stood up Minhyuk turned to Mrs. Hong. "I'm going to talk to my dad for a minute. I'll see you and Jisoo back at the healing cabin." She nodded, squeezing his shoulder and taking off back to her son. Minhyuk made his way over to his father, passing by Aron and Ren who made some snide comments under their breath towards him. He rolled his eyes, ignoring them and smiling once his father saw him. "Dad, I'm staying with Jisoo and his mom tonight, but I'll be sure to wake up early to help get everyone together."

"I'd prefer you slept in our cabin tonight, but it's nice to see you taking responsibility for other omegas in the pack. Watch over them and I'll see you in the morning." His father said, his voice stern and cold as he turned and walked away to talk to some of the other alphas. "Why do you try to get his approval when you're an embarrassment of a son?" Yanan asked with a smirk. Minhyuk turned, glaring at Yanan and gave him a warning growl. "You know what? If we get attacked while leaving tomorrow, I hope they kill you first." With that Minhyuk stormed off back to Jisoo, if he stayed near Yanan for any longer he was going to strangle that dumb idiot.

Jisoo looked up with a smile when Minhyuk came back to the cabin and he couldn't help but return the smile. Jisoo had always been good about making Minhyuk feel calm in times like these. "My mom told me about what happened." He said as Minhyuk took a seat. "The other omegas, they're dead too right?" Minhyuk shook his head, rubbing his face roughly with his hands and sighing. "No, not all of them. The ones that weren't claimed, they're just gone." He said softly.

Jisoo nodded, looking down at his bandaged hand. He remembered meeting some of the omegas a while back, that pack was full of very attractive omegas. There was one Jisoo had crushed on for a little while, but when he discovered he was an omega too he settled to just being friends. "So, all of our friends...they're just gone and we don't know where?" Jisoo asked. 

"Don't think about it. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do. But if those same people that killed them are out there then they might come here so we're just going to leave with everyone else tomorrow." Minhyuk assured him. Jisoo couldn't fathom why they would attack that camp unless it was purely to take their unmated betas and omegas, honestly he didn't even want to think about that being why. Jisoo had heard of packs that do this, have a high number of alphas so they attack smaller packs with large numbers of betas and omegas for the sole purpose of mating, it made Jisoo sick.

"Minhyuk, if something does happen.."

"Nothing is going to happen." Minhyuk interrupted. Jisoo gave him a knowing look and continued. "But it something does. We'll meet at the cave, the one we went to as kids." Minhyuk gave Jisoo a half smile and nodded in agreement. "The cave, got it." 

"Alright boys, it's getting late." Mrs. Hong interrupted, carrying in a couple of bowls and handing them to each of them. "Eat this, you will need your strength for tomorrow." Jisoo winced as he took the bowl, his wrist sending a shooting pain through his arm. He tried to hide it but Minhyuk gave him a knowing look, if they were to be attacked while fleeing tomorrow there was no way Jisoo would be able to shift and defend himself. Mrs. Hong must have noticed too with the look on her face. She glanced at Minhyuk with worry and the male gave her a gentle nod, he knew that he'd have to be the one to protect him when it came down to it. "Eat these and get to bed quickly." Mrs. Hong said quickly as she headed to a cot in the far corner. "Minhyuk you can sleep here tonight and I'll head back to our cabin. Just make sure you don't leave Jisoo behind." She warned before heading out. 

The boys said their goodnights and ate in silence, every so often Minhyuk would glance up at Jisoo when he heard the male wince in pain from a sudden movement. "You need to get some rest Jisoo, we have a long day ahead." Minhyuk said, taking the male's empty bowl and placing it on the medicine cabinet along the wall. "Remind me to pack some medicine tomorrow, we'll need as much of it as possible."

Jisoo nodded and made himself comfortable on the examination table and soon found himself lulling off to sleep with Minhyuk not far behind. Soon the light snores of the beta were filling the cabin, though they didn't keep Jisoo from dreaming. 

He and Minhyuk had managed to sneak past the alphas from camp and made a run for it along the river close by, whenever Jisoo was stressed or upset he always remembered this river. How steadily it flowed over the smooth rocks until those steady waters turned into a roar and Brough them to the edge of a waterfall. Jisoo and Minhyuk had run to the base of the waterfall, gazing at it's glory when they'd found the cave. It was hidden behind the falling waters and was big enough to keep a small pack protected. After they found that cave they promised that, should they ever be separated, they would meet at that exact place and attempt to live there. 

He could feel the water slipping through his fingers, smell the crisp air that came from the force of the water fall, he could even hear Minhyuk's light laugh as they swam in the deep waters. All of those feelings were suddenly stripped away and he suddenly felt cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt that all too familiar feeling vividly. Alphas. 

Jisoo's eyes snapped open, that same spine tingling feeling present in the air around him as a hand clamped down of his mouth to silence him. He let out a muffled scream, his eyes adjusting to see Minhyuk standing over him with his index finger pressed against his lips. Jisoo's eyes widened in shock when Minhyuk leaned forward, whispering into his ear.

"We're under attack."

Then he heard it. The sounds of war. He could hear the growls from alphas unfamiliar to him, he could smell their thick scent filling the air as it filtered in to their cabin. Worst yet, he could hear the slaughter of his friends....his family. Jisoo sat up suddenly and pushed Minhyuk's hand away from his mouth. He looked to his friend in fear and Minhyuk walked steadily to the door, opening it just enough to peer out. Lucky for the two of them the nursing cabin was tucked away farther from the rest, most likely they hadn't been discovered yet. 

"Stay here." Minhyuk ordered, glancing back for a second at Jisoo before opening the door wide enough for him to step out. Jisoo lunged forward, grabbing Minhyuk's arm tightly and yanking him back. "Minhyuk, you can't leave me! I need you here!" He hissed desperately. Minhyuk's eyes widened at the younger, pulling his arm from his grasp. "Jisoo, you can't ask me to choose between staying with you and fighting alongside my father!" He replied sharply. "Because you know I will always choose my father." he younger male's eyes widened at Minhyuk's words, he had hoped he'd chose to stay with him. 

"Jisoo, listen to me. Your mother is out there, my parents are out there. I will do everything in my power to protect them and get them to that cave. But you have to promise me that as soon as the coast is clear you will run!" Minhyuk said quickly, glancing over his shoulder to see if they had been discovered yet. Luckily they hadn't been. 

Jisoo's hand dropped and he nodded, knowing that Minhyuk was making sense. He needed to keep his head in the game, it was time for him to prove his worth. Minhyuk grabbed the back of Jisoo's head, pulling him close until they rested against each other for a moment. Jisoo felt his heart rate slow as Minhyuk took a deep breath and grinned at his friend. "I'll see you on the other side." He promised, turning and launching himself off of the porch. As soon as his feet hit the ground he'd transformed, his grey hair shined against the moonlight as he took off towards the commotion in the center of camp. 

Jisoo tried to ignore the screams of the innocent that rang in the air, shutting the door and locking it quickly he put his hands over his ears and tried to block out the sound. It didn't work. That didn't matter anyway, Jisoo needed to get out of here, he needed to make a run for it and get to the cave. He peered out the side window to see if it was clear, his heart pounded loudly in his chest as he decided it was now or never. He opened the cabin door, glancing around for a second before sprinting across the open field. Just as he'd made it to the tree line he stopped, his senses knocking into him like a brick wall. His head whipped around when he felt the fear shoot through him, only two people could do that to him in a time like this. Minhyuk or his mom. 

He didn't remember running towards the center of camp, he didn't see any of the bodies that he stepped over, he didn't hear the cries of people begging to be let go. His eyes were trained on his mom, in the middle of the clearing as she fought an alpha who was attacking her. For an omega, Jisoo's mother had always been a strong woman. He supposed that's what happens when your husband is the head alpha. Jisoo had always been impressed that, even after his father's death years ago, she'd remained so strong. 

"MOM!" He screamed, capturing the attention of both her and her attacker. With a swift and sudden movement the other wolf clamped its jaw around his mother's throat and tore it open. Jisoo's eyes widened when his mother fell limp to the ground, her blood running into the grass as she lay motionless with her eyes trained to her son. 

The wolf lunged at Jisoo and he winced, ready to meet the same fate as his mother when another wolf intercepted, causing the first to halt. "He's unclaimed." The second wolf warned. Jisoo took the opportunity to turn and make a break for it, knowing if he stayed any longer he'd be dead alongside his friends. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the shooting pain in his wrist as he clenched his left hand tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the image of his mother being murdered played over and over in his mind. He jumped over Aron's limp body on the ground, he ran past Ren as he was taken down by another alpha. His friends, his pack, they were being murdered and all he could do was run.

The wind was knocked out of Jisoo suddenly and he was shoved into one of the cabin's walls. The back of his head slammed against the hardened wood and his vision went blurry. He looked to his left and saw Yanan's lifeless body on the ground, seeing the strong alpha dead made Jisoo realize his fate. This was it, this was how he was going to die, at the hands of another alpha from another pack. He could feel himself fading, he thought he heard someone call his name as he looked to see who was standing above him. A shock of fear surged through him when he saw the alpha standing over him, he'll never forget those eyes. It was the alpha who killed his mother.

Jisoo took in a sharp breath and prepared to scream. That's when it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever ABO fanfic so forgive me if I get things wrong! I'm still learning :3


	2. You’re All Sick

Jisoo woke up with a gasp and his eyes opening wide. The hard table beneath him made him groan softly and he pulled his head to the side, trying to see where he was. He could see jars of medications and herbs, a small sink with some bandages and ointments lining the wall. A look of confusion crosses his face when he's suddenly hit with the smell of peppermint, it's so strong the male almost gags but manages to hold it in. He goes to sit up, pushing on the palms of his hands when he stops and looks down at his left wrist. There was a single bandage on it, not the over wrapped monstrosity his mother had done at camp. He pulled the bandage off slowly and saw the scar, it was visible but not horrible and his eyes widened in surprise. 

The door opened to the cabin, bringing Jisoo's attention to a smaller male that walked inside. Jisoo's eyes followed him as he walked around the cabin to place a few supplies down on an emptied counter. The nameless male finally turned to Jisoo and gave him a gentle smile, an action that made Jisoo's heart finally stop beating so fucking loudly.

The male glanced down at Jisoo's wrist, noticing that it was now bare. "I see you took the bandage off, mind if I take a look at your progress?" The stranger asked as he reached for Jisoo's arm. He let him take his wrist with no objection, continuing to stare at the male as he examined his wrist. The male was by no means an omega, Jisoo would have been able to tell automatically. And he didn't give the vibe of an alpha which meant he was left with beta....a very mild beta.

He must have felt Jisoo staring because suddenly their eyes were connected and Jisoo felt himself grow red. "You're wondering what I am." He said calmly, placing the bandage back on the male's scar and patting it softly. "I'm a beta, I'm also the only doctor in the pack." He explained. "Plenty of people call me doctor or doc but you can call me Jonghyun." He said, washing his hands in the sink. 

Jisoo's eyes fell to Jonghyun's neck where he saw the claim mark and he felt his blood run cold. Suddenly the horrors of last night were back, he could hear the screaming, he could see his friend's bodies lining the ground.....he could see his mom.

Jonghyun must have sensed the male grow stiff and turned around, giving him a reassuring smile. "I know it's all confusing now but you'll be okay. Here, I'll help you up."

Jisoo sat up slowly and put his feet on the ground, his knees a bit weak but he did his best not to show it. "I'll take you to the others." Jonghyun put his hand around Jisoo's waist to stabilize him and despite barely knowing the male Jisoo didn't hate this. Jonghyun spoke to him in a calming voice and kept him from falling as he guided him out of the cabin he'd woken up in. His eyes squinted against the sunlight and he ducked his head down, the scents of the other wolves hitting his nostrils and making him gag mildly. There were so many different scents than what he was used to, Jonghyun must have sensed that as well because he tightened his grip on the male as he lead him to a nearby cabin.

When the door opened Jisoo raised his head, the scent that hit his nose was all too familiar as his eyes searched the room of omegas. He stepped out of Jonghyun's grasp and looked around desperately for Minhyuk, his chest tightening a bit when he couldn't find his friend. "Jisoo!" The male turned around, smiling when he saw Soonyoung and ran for the male, surrounding him in a tight hug. 

"Fuck, Soonyoung. I didn't see you in the attack." He sobbed. The younger male returned the hug, shedding his own tears as he buried his face into the older's neck. Joshua had known Soonyoung since they were young, he was one of the few omegas that Jisoo could stand despite his ridiculous amount of energy. But right now, the normally bubbly omega was weak in the arms of his friend. 

Jisoo hadn't noticed Jonghyun leave the cabin, hell he'd barely noticed the other omegas and betas in the cabin that were sitting silently. He finally pulled away from Soonyoung, eyes falling on other members of his pack that sat in the quiet. "Minghao?! Not you." Jisoo said sadly when he saw the Chinese male. The younger nodded his head slowly as Jisoo sunk onto the bed next to him. Taking a deep breath, Jisoo really looked around to really analyze where they were. There were others in the cabin, others from his pack that looked tired and beaten. He could smell their fear, this scent was so strong it made his eyes water a bit.

Thats when he saw the other pack, it looked like they had been there a few hours longer than Jisoo and his friends were but they looked just as tired and beaten, if not even more.   
  
Jisoo couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach, they all looked so....sad.

"What do they want?" One of the other omegas asked, eyes filled with fear. Jisoo glanced over at Minghao, a beta should be the one answering any questions an omega might have and not him. "Isn't it obvious?"

All eyes turned to a young looking omega from the opposite pack, despite his small size and the tear stained cheeks the male didn't waver the eye contact he made with a few of the others. "Isn't what obvious?" Joshua asked. The male locked eyes with him and gave a shaky sigh, standing up and addressing the room. "They took only unclaimed betas and omegas, killing the rest. Almost as soon as we got here they were examining us, looking at us to see if we were.....meat." 

"Chan that's enough." A blonde haired male warned. Despite the warning his tone was soft, causing Jisoo to stand and glance his way. He recognized the male almost immediately as one from the other pack. Jeonghan, he was a bit older than Jisoo if he wasn't mistaken. "Jeonghan! They're taking us to mate with their alphas! Why else would they kill everyone who was claimed?!" Chan shouted.

That made Jisoo's eyes widen. Minhyuk wasn't here, if Minhyuk wasn't here then....."Have some already been...claimed?" He asked worriedly. Chan looked at Jisoo, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. I only know who's been here." 

Jisoo felt his knees go weak as he sunk onto a nearby bed, not noticing who was already occupying it. "I don't think he made it out of the attack Jisoo." The male turned to meet Kihyun's tired eyes, his heart thudding in his chest as he felt his throat tighten. If he didn't make it out of the attack then....Minhyuk was dead. Jisoo didn't have time to mourn before the door to the cabin swung open. A tall man walked in, followed by other large men filing in quietly. Jisoo's nose wrinkled up at the scent of the alphas, it was almost too much to bare.

"I'm sure you all have questions, or are confused as to what is happening so let me make it simple for you." The first one spoke. "My name is Minhyun, I'm the head alpha of this pack and these, are my chosen alphas." He said, gesturing towards the line of men behind them. Minhyun went on to reveal the rest of the men behind him, taking a deep breath as he saw what was going on.

Chan was right, they were being chosen to mate with these alphas.

"Each one of them will choose one of you to take, it's within your best interest to just do as they say." Minhyun said, taking a warning tone.

"Fuck that! What are we cattle?!" Minghao shouted, suddenly finding his voice. The others in the cabin nodded in agreement, Jisoo most of all. He didn't want to be stuck here, he wanted Minhyuk. His eyes continued darting towards the door, he had half a mind to make a break for it but with so many alphas in the way he doubted he could make it ten feet.

One of the alphas stepped forward, drawing attention to himself as he smirked towards Minghao. The beta didn't stand down, instead glaring at the male as he walked towards him. "I'll take this one." The alpha said, reaching towards Minghao. "If you touch me I will break your hand." Minghao warned with a low growl. The alpha looked to Minhyun who simply nodded. Minghao growled loudly at the alpha and went to lunge at him, his hand being caught and crushed midair, surprising everyone else. 

Minghao let out a cry and it was then that Jonghyun stepped forward and grabbed Jisoo's attention. The beta put his hand on Minhyun's shoulder and only then did the head alpha demand his friend stop hurting Minghao. Minghao crumbled against Jisoo who wrapped his arms protectively around his friend. "You promised no others would be hurt." Jonghyun said to Minhyun. "I spent all night patching up an omega, I'm good but I'm not a fucking miracle worker. If he crushed all the bones in that beta's hand I might not be able to repair it." 

Minhyun held up his hand in surrender, putting his hand on the back of Jonghyun's head and pulling it forward to place a kiss on his forehead. Jisoo's blood ran cold when he saw the exchange. Jonghyun....the mark on his neck.....it all made sense. Minhyun was Jonghyun's alpha. Minghao was suddenly tugged from his grasp when he was no longer paying attention and into the arms of the alpha he'd tried to fight off. "Good choice Junhui. Have Jonghyun take him to the healing cabin to see how his hand is." 

Junhui nodded and handed Minghao off to Jonghyun who wrapped his arm around the male and guided his out of the cabin. Jisoo moved to go after them but stopped when Minhyun stepped in front of him. He shrunk back onto the bed, shifting a bit when Kihyun placed his hand on his knee. 

"Jihoon, you're next." Minhyun announced. 

A shorter alpha stepped forward and skimmed over the others, this time no one protested or even said a word. After seeing Minghao's hand practically get crushed Jisoo didn't blame them for not wanting the same thing to happen to them. 

Jihoon stopped at the bed adjacent to Jisoo and took Soonyoung's hand, causing the omega's eyes to widen. "No, no wait please!" Jisoo protested as Soonyoung was made to stand up. Jihoon looked at Jisoo with a glare as he pulled Soonyoung away, holding up his hand to silence him. "Wait your turn." He ordered. Soonyoung looked over the shorter male's shoulder at Jisoo with scared eyes. Jisoo opened his mouth to speak again but the squeeze on his thigh from Kihyun made him stop. If anything he would make it worse for Soonyoung and he didn't want to be responsible for that.

Jisoo couldn't bare to see who else was being chosen, it made him sick to his stomach that they were being treated like this. Once one of them was chosen they would leave the cabin and go god knows where. The more the alphas left the cabin the more Jisoo just wanted to dig himself into a hole. 

Kihyun was chosen before him by some alpha named Hyunwoo and surprisingly he didn't seem all too worried. Then again Kihyun was used to being around alphas, he was around the alphas of his pack all the time much to Jisoo's distaste. 

"Seungcheol, you're next." Minhyun said, glancing at one of the two left. The shorter one stepped forward and walked slowly to where Jisoo and the other omega sat. The other boy's hands gripped the side of the bed so tightly his knuckles turned white as Seungcheol stopped in front of him. Jisoo's eyes squeezed shut and he held his breath. He found himself praying so hard to not get chosen, to be told that they were going to let him go. He needed to find Minhyuk and they needed to escape. 

The feeling of someone watching him made Jisoo open his eyes and a gasp leave his lips. Seungcheol had knelt right in front of him and was giving him a smile. "This one." He said in a calm tone. Jisoo's eyes widened as he was grabbed by the arm roughly and tugged up. "Alright Mingyu, that leaves you with him." Minhyun acknowledged. Jisoo looked over his shoulder at the boy that was left behind as Mingyu went and knelt in front of him. He couldn't tell what was being said, he was already being brought out of cabin by Seungcheol who had a pretty firm grip on his arm. 

Jisoo tugged himself free, causing the alpha to stop and look at him in mild surprise. "Don't touch me." Jisoo's voice was anything but confident as he uttered that sentence and of course Seungcheol would zone in right on that. With a grin he grabbed Jisoo's arm again, this time holding it a little more tightly. "Your old pack clearly didn't teach you how to behave for your alpha, but we can train you how to do that just fine."

"HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Shouted a voice from nearby. Jisoo's widened eyes turned to the right and gasped. Minhyuk was sprinting a short distance towards them, a male who Jisoo could only assume would be his alpha was chasing close behind. Seungcheol stepped in front of Jisoo to block Minhyuk and Jisoo quickly stepped out of the way. He knew how strong Minhyuk was and of course he was not wrong. 

Seungcheol let out a grunt when Minhyuk collided with him and pushed him to the ground. The male was able to remain on top of Seungcheol as he raised his hand to punch him in the face. "Don't fucking touch Jisoo!" He commanded, though his reign was short lived as Minhyuk's alpha was pulling him off of a baffled Seungcheol. 

Jisoo couldn't help the pained smile that spread across his face and he went to step towards his friend but Seungcheol's hand came up to block him. He glared angrily at the other alpha who was still holding Minhyuk tightly against his chest. "What the FUCK Hyungwon?!" The other alpha looked up at Seungcheol and rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down he barely hurt you." Seungcheol scoffed and took a step back, forcing Jisoo to take one as well. "Why the hell did you choose a beta? You know those bastards are hard to control." Hyungwon whispered something in Minhyuk's ear and he visibly relaxed, allowing the alpha to unwind their arms from each other.

"Omegas are too submissive, betas bring a real challenge." The alpha smirked. Jisoo couldn't help but shudder at that phrase. This was who Minhyuk ended up with? The alpha was tall and skinny, hardly someone Jisoo would ever count as an alpha. then again, he had been able to get Minhyuk to calm down. 

"Did he hurt you?" Minhyuk interrupted, earning glares from both alphas which he promptly ignored. Jisoo shook his head, taking a step towards his friend only to be pushed back again. "Keep that fucking beta away from me and my omega or I'll rip out his throat." Seungcheol threatened, grabbing Jisoo's wrist and tugging him away from the pair. In a panic Jisoo pulled against Seungcheol, much to his surprise. "No! Minhyuk!" Jisoo shouted, turning back towards his friend. 

Minhyuk looked like he was ready to pounce again, his eyes narrowing at Seungcheol as if he were a target. Hyungwon however grabbed the beta's hand and tugged him in the opposite direction. Whatever he said must have made Minhyuk think twice because the pair were backing towards a cabin on the opposite side of the field.

Jisoo was dragged to Seungcheol's cabin and brought inside. He stood in the doorway awkwardly as Seungcheol locked the door from the inside and turned on a couple of the lights. It was a pretty spacious cabin, had their essentials but it was nothing too out of this world. Jisoo could feel himself starting to get anxious, he didn't like being so out in the open with Seungcheol like this. 

The alpha sighed and turned towards Jisoo, the omega didn't even bother making eye contact with him out of fear that he'll be glared at again. For some reason being glared at by Seungcheol was a bit nerve racking to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you Jisoo." Seungcheol said finally. "But you're my omega now, you have to do as I say." 

That made Jisoo look up, tears filling his eyes as he stared Seungcheol down angrily. He managed to utter a 'fuck you' which made Seungcheol's eyes widen in surprise. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You took me away from my home! Your pack killed my mother and kidnapped me and my friends to FORCE us to become mates with you. I'm not doing anything you say! You're all sick, you're all fucking sick!" Jisoo shouted. He had half a mind to turn and run out the door but even he knew Seungcheol was fast enough he could catch him. Seungcheol gave him a look that genuinely came off as though Jisoo hurt his feelings but Jisoo didn't care, if it came down to it he would do anything to get out of the situation he now found himself in. 

Seungcheol sighed and pushed Jisoo even deeper into the cabin. It looked bigger inside than outside, not that Jisoo cared. This all felt like a prison to him. He felt Seungcheol place his hands on his shoulders and he swore his body dropped twenty degrees. 

Jisoo stepped forward out of the male's grasp, tossing him a look of disgust as he backed away. The cabin was big enough, he could keep his distance from Seungcheol until he could escape if he really put his mind to it. Seungcheol however had a different idea because he kept taking small steps towards Jisoo,no matter how many times he gave the other a small growl of warning. "I know you don't trust me, but you can't be angry with me forever." He pointed out.

Jisoo stopped at those words, eyes widening at Seungcheol. He had to find a way out of here, he had to find Minhyuk. Jisoo's eyes darted around the cabin for an escape and he was pretty sure he saw one. A door was off to the side, god he hoped it was a bathroom. 

He didn't even bother saying anything, just bolting to the door and swinging it open, much to Seungcheol's surprise. Jisoo slammed the door shut and quickly locked it, hoping that Seungcheol wouldn't barrel through the door and bust it open. Jisoo backed up against the far wall in the dark, as Seungcheol banged on the door loudly. 

If he waited in here long enough Seungcheol had to grow tired, he had to become bored eventually and then Jisoo would come out. He shuddered when he touched his shoulder, he could feel the alpha's grip on him again and it made him sick. He jumped out of his thoughts when the pounding returned and he scowled at the door in anger. "Leave me alone!" He shouted. The pounding stopped just as suddenly as it started much to Jisoo's surprise and he found himself pushing away from the wall towards the door. It was too quiet, almost eerie to his ears. Jisoo pressed his ear to the door and was greeted with silence, his brows furrowing in confusion.

He backed away from the door and turned around to the small window in the wall. Moonlight was starting to trickle in through the opening as Jisoo walked up to it and tried pushing the frame. He could fit through the opening and make a run for it, he'd be able to get out into the woods and get a solid head start. If anything it would be hard for them to catch up to him. But he would be leaving Minhyuk behind, he would be leaving everyone behind.

If his pack ever needed him then now was that time. Jisoo may not be an alpha....or a beta for that matter, but he was going to protect the others at all costs. He'd just made his mind when he heard the door to the cabin open and multiple foot steps enter on it's wooden floor. "Jisoo?" The voice that called his name was cautious and Jisoo held his breath. Reaching for the door, Jisoo threw it open and hurled himself out into the open and into the surprised arms or Minhyuk. Jisoo hadn't felt a warmth like this in what felt like forever, and he never wanted to let go.

"Did he hurt you?" Minhyuk whispered. Jisoo opened his tear filled eyes, preparing to reply when Seungcheol cut him off. "I have not hurt him Jesus Hyungwon what kind of beta did you bag here?" He growled. The other alpha, Hyungwon, returned the glare Seungcheol gave him and gave him a mild snort. 

Jisoo pulled back, holding on to Minhyuk as if his life depended on it. "What about you? Has he hurt you? " He whispered. Minhyuk sighed and shook his head as he squeezed Jisoo's hands. "Listen, it's gonna be okay. I promise."

Jisoo could only nod, his eyes continuing to dart over Minhyuk's shoulder at the alphas that stood off in silence. Seungcheol cleared his throat, taking a step forward cautiously. He'd been attacked by Minhyuk once and he didn't feel like it happening again. "It's getting late." 

"Did we ask?!" Minhyuk growled, glaring at the alpha fiercely. "Minhyuk." Hyungwon warned, giving his beta a look. "I want to stay with Jisoo tonight." Minhyuk said, almost as if he was giving an order. "That's not necessary." Hyungwon argued. "And completely out of the question!" Seungcheol added. Jisoo gripped Minhyuk's hand tightly, causing the older male to look back at his friend. Jisoo was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. His mother was dead, his pack had been slaughtered, and he was far away from home. But, as long as he knew Minhyuk was alive and well, then everything had to be okay right? 

"Minhyuk. I'll be okay." Jisoo said finally. His heart was thudding harshly against his ribcage and every piece of him wanted to say his last statement was a lie, but he knew he needed to be brave for the sake of the others.   
  


Minhyuk shook his head, knowing he was lying. That was the worst thing about having Minhyuk as his best friend, he knew him too well.   
  


“it’s time for you both to go.” Seungcheol broke the silence with his harsh reality and Jisoo couldn’t help the sinking feeling that became present in his chest but did his best to not let that feeling reach his face. He released Minhyuk’s hand and backed away slowly and gave his friend a nod.   
  


Hyungwon stepped forward and pulled Minhyuk back towards the door, muttering something about manners beneath his breath and before Jisoo it he was alone with his alpha again.

 _His_ alpha. The words felt foreign against his tongue, giving him a bitter taste.

Seungcheol locked the door and turned back to Jisoo with a heavy sigh. “You should get some sleep, you’ve had a long day.” He said simply as he walked past Jisoo.

”what do you want?” Jisoo asked bluntly.

Seungcheol stopped and turned back to the younger with an unreadable expression. “I want you to start obeying me like the omega I expect you to be. When I tell you to cook for me I expect you to ask me what I want. When I tell you to clean I expect you to immediately get up to clean....” there was a long pause before he continued taking with a smirk on his lips. “When I tell you to lay with me I expect you to do it without hesitation.”

That last line did it. Jisoo glared at the alpha and let out a small growl of warning. “You murdered my fucking pack and expect me to _lay_ with you? You sick fuck!” He shouted.   
  


“You’ll come around, they always do.” Seungcheol said, turning without another word and heading to the bed that occupied the corner and began getting undressed. 

Jisoo stood in shock for a moment, only looking away when Seungcheol tossed his clothes away to the side and was fully nude in front of him.   
  


“Come to bed, pet.” Seungcheol beckoned as he climbed beneath the comforter.   
  


“Fuck you.” Jisoo made his way to a small and very uncomfortable looking chair, making himself at home there and far far away from the smelly alpha in the corner. With a humph Seungcheol muttered a goodnight and switched off the lamp by his bed. Soon Jisoo heard the light snoring coming from the other male and he felt himself relax.   
  


The tears fell soon after that. His small sniffles could be heard between snores as his alpha slept peacefully in bed.

Jisoo curled into himself and cried, fingers curling into fists in case Seungcheol tried anything. He cried for himself, Minhyuk and his pack that night. He felt lost and hopeless, in an unknown territory with an asshole as his alpha.

He wishes his mother was here, to calm him and give him and Minhyuk a good laugh. But she was dead in the field he used to call home, more tears fell as he realized he would never get to bury his own mother.   
  


That sadness almost swallowed him whole, his chest was tightened and he had a headache from crying so hard. That sadness soon turned to anger, and suddenly he knew what he needed to do. Jisoo wasn’t going to die being this man’s omega, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure this wasn’t permanent.

That night, Hong Jisoo plotted his great escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I updated! A lot went on but I’m back and happy that I can continue this story!


	3. The Great Escape

It was safe to say that Jisoo got very little sleep that night. Images of his mother and pack falling to the ground played over and over in front of his closed eyes. When he wasn't sleeping he was having to listen to Seungcheol snore and practically shake the fucking walls around them.

He finally drifted off just before the dawn, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace as he was finally getting some rest. Seungcheol woke up first, eyes immediately finding the omega sleeping in the chair instead of the bed he'd prepared for them. 

"Figures." He mumbled to himself as he climbed from the bed. He needed to go out and hunt, he's sure the others were waiting for him already and he didn't want to waste anymore time. Creeping past the sleeping male he slipped outside and shut the door behind him. He turned to head for the others and about had a heart attack when he saw Minhyun and the others standing behind him. 

"Jeez, what the hell?!" Seungcheol hissed, earning a slight smirk from Minhyun.

"We figured when you didn't show thirty minutes early like you typically do that you must have been....busy." Hyungwon said with a grin. Seungcheol scowled in return, taking a step towards the alpha. "No, thanks to your brat of a beta Jisoo wouldn't speak to me last night." He growled.

"Hansol didn't have much luck last night either." Mingyu said, trying his best not to let out a laugh. Hansol's face began turning beat read when the others looked at him, punching Mingyu in the arm roughly to shut him up. "What happened to you?" Wonho asked curiously. "I don't want to talk about it." He replied sharply.

"Oh come on Han, it's not that bad." Junhui pressed.

"Shut the fuck up yes it is!" Hansol barked.

"Alright. Leave Hansol alone he has to regain his pride today." Minhyun said with a raise of his hand. "As for the rest of you, I have a plan for those you claimed last night so don't worry, it will help with their trust issues." 

Seungcheol glanced at Jihoon who nodded in agreement. Jihoon wasn't afraid to be in charge of a situation if he needed to be, though most of the time he preferred to keep his own thoughts to himself. "My omega was no trouble, then again what omega is?" Jihoon spoke.

"Mine is amazing, I want the rest of you to meet him!" Mingyu said excitedly. Seungcheol couldn't help but smile at his emotion. He had to admit though, he was a bit jealous that Mingyu and his omega had hit it off so well already. 

"Mine has a mouth on him, he's a real fighter." Junhui cut in.

"We'll earn their trust, I've already spoken to Jonghyun about it and he'll take care of it for today." Minhyun concluded. "In the meantime lets go hunt, we added more mouths to feed last night and we need more food to cover for that." The others nodded in agreement before they all bound for the woods in search of their next meal. Seungcheol's mind couldn't help but go elsewhere, thinking about how little progress he'd gotten with Jisoo the night before. Jihoon must have sensed his frustration because he hung back, grabbing the elder's arm to stop him from joining their pack just yet. 

"Everything alright?" 

Seungcheol snorted lightly and looked away, he didn't like admitting when things didn't go as planned. Especially since it seemed like Jihoon had had no trouble getting his omega to obey him the night before. 

"Cheol, it was their first night here, not everyone is going to be over the moon to be paired with an alpha."

True. But still, Mingyu seemed to have no trouble with his whereas Hyungwon's Beta had already become a threat to Seungcheol and Jisoo was already resistant as fuck. "That's easy for you to say."

"I'll tell you something that will make you feel better." Jihoon coaxed. 

Seungcheol's ears perked at the hint, looking at the alpha with interest. Jihoon glanced around to make sure they weren't heard and leaned in close to his friend. "Hansol didn't have much luck last night either, he tripped right in front of his omega and landed at his feet." 

Seungcheol tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably, his laugh bounced off the trees as he and Jihoon wiped tears away from their eyes. "Hansol did what?!" He managed to gasp out. 

"Seungcheol! Jihoon!" Minhyun shouted from beyond the tree line. Both men shot each other a sheepish grin before going and running to catch up with the rest of the boys. 

==========

It took only a few moments after Seungcheol had left for Jisoo to open his eyes and look around. He couldn't help the sinking feeling that greeted his emotions when he was reminded of where he was. He sat up suddenly when he heard a knock on his door, his eyes widening in slight fear. His first thought was that Seungcheol had come back, but he would just open the door right?

Slowly Jisoo stood from the chair and went to the door, jumping a bit when the knock came again. Only this time it was accompanied by a soft voice from the other side calling his name. He opened the door and was met with a smiling Jonghyun who gave him a short wave. "I've been assigned to watch you today." He said cheerfully.

Jisoo couldn't help but feel deflated, he didn't need a baby sitter. A baby sitter would keep him from being able to escape with his friends, especially when the baby sitter was mated with the pack's leader. 

"Come on, the others are waiting." Jonghyun encouraged, taking Jisoo's hand and tugging him out of the cabin and towards the healing cabin at the edge of the camp. Jisoo couldn't help but keep his eyes down from the other pack members that were looking at him, he hated the stares that usually accompanied him. 

Jonghyun swung open the door to his healing room and Jisoo's mouth dropped open in surprise. There was Minhyuk and all the others, sitting around and talking. "Min?!" Jisoo said a little too excitedly as he ran and practically jumped into the older male's arms. 

"I'll leave you guys for a minute, I have to check on a patient." Jonghyun encouraged before leaving them alone. The moment the door closed Jisoo turned to encourage the idea of escape when his packmate, Minghao opened his mouth angrily.

"I fucking hate it here."

The silence that hung in the air only lasted a few moments before a member from the other pack replied back. "Why?"

Jisoo stared at the male in bewilderment because surely he couldn't be serious? "Besides the fact that we were ripped from our home and paired up against our will? How about the fact that my alpha practically crushed my hand." Minghao spat, examining his hand as he spoke.   
  
"My alpha isn't that bad." Minhyuk said, much to Jisoo's surprise. "He seemed to care about me but that doesn't mean I trust him."

"Why did you sound surprised that he hates it here?" Jisoo asked the other male. 

He simply shrugged and glanced around the room. "I like my alpha."

There were small gasps and tisks from the other boys in the room, Jisoo noticed that Jeonghan had moved to be next to the boy speaking. "Eunwoo, that guy came into our camp and murdered our pack leader. How can you possibly like someone like that?"

"Because he talks to me. He's nice and funny." Eunwoo defended. 

God the other pack has lost it.

"Guys, I think we need to escape." Jisoo purposed. 

"And how the hell are we going to do that?" Seungkwan asked. 

"We'll sneak off in the middle of the night, we'll just leave at different times so they can't catch on." Jisoo explained.

There were a few murmurs from the others, some in agreement but most just voicing their disbelief. "Can we even make it?" Kihyun asked finally. "I mean were jus't omegas, we can't survive on our own." No matter how much Jisoo disliked Kihyun back when they lived in their pack together he couldn't ignore the fact that he was right....even if they did have a few betas among them there was no way they could survive in the wild alone.

"So we don't all leave at once." Minhyuk replied. "A couple leave at a time but never enough to raise suspicions."

"That doesn't help us with the fact that not one of us are alphas." Minghao pointed out.

A hushed silence fell over the group as they all realized that the chinese male was right, they needed an alpha to help them or they would be dead within the month.

The door suddenly opened and Jonghyun walked in, just looking at his eyes Jisoo knew that he hadn't heard a single word of their fruitless plot to escape...but it's like he somehow knew. Despite the fact that Jonghyun was a beta Jisoo didn't feel like he could fully trust the male. He was sleeping with the head of the pack that had murdered his friends and family after all. 

Jonghyun said nothing, just put his things away and kept toy to the others. Jisoo and Minhyuk exchanged knowing glances with each other before they heard Jonghyun speak, causing both of them to look back in his direction. 

"Before I let you guys go today, I need to tell you what is expected of you all while you remain here." 

Jisoo could feel his blood beginning to boil at the mere thought of having to be submissive to one of these big fucks. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about Seungcheol touching him and violating him like that. But apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that way. 

"Oh fuck that!" Minghao spat angrily, his good hand balling up into a fist. "I'm not going to submit to this guy, he literally crushed my hand!" 

Jonghyun didn't say anything, he let the male voice his anger as much as he wanted. Truth be told, he'd been in their place before. Scared, unwilling to cooperate, wanting to escape at the first chance he got. Hell he even actually escaped at one point....but it's true what they say about the heart. It wants what it wants, and it's like his heart knew he needed to stay here. 

"The more you resist, the harder it is to grow accustomed to how things go here."

"And if we refuse?" Seungkwan challenged.

"Like I said, it'll just be harder." Jonghyun moved from where he was sitting until he was standing in front of the group. "The first thing is that they always would like to know where you are at all times. It's why they suggest you either stay here with me, in the cabin you were assigned, or in the common area at the center of the camp." He explained. 

So they have to know where we are....so we can never escape. Jisoo thought. 

"Second, they ask that you keep their home clean, after a long day of hunting it makes them feel better to come home to a nice and clean house. Those are really the only two requirements they ask for." 

Jisoo felt sick just thinking about this, having to be kind to the people that destroyed his pack.... "I have a question." Jisoo asked suddenly, his eyes leveling with Jonghyun as he spoke. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question but he needed to know and he needs to know now. 

"Which of them.....which of your alfas killed my mother?" He asked. 

Minhyuk sucked in a deep and scared breath at Jisoo's question. As much as he wanted to know the answer himself, Jisoo was in no state to know which alpha had actually killed his mother. 

Jonghyun's eyes turned somber at the question, he figured this was a question Jisoo would want an answer to eventually..he'd just hoped it would come much later on down the line. "JJisoo..." His words were cut off by a horn blaring in the distance, causing everyone to look in the direction of the door. 

"What was that?" Jeonghan asked. 

"The alphas have returned, you'll be reuniting with them now." 

Minhyuk stood and looked to his friend, holding out his hand and giving him a weary smile. Jisoo took it, standing slowly as Jonghyun ushered the boys out to the patio. "I beg Jonghyun, please don't make me go back to him." Seungkwan said as dryly as possible. Jisoo wondered how bad his alpha was, he'd heard how hard headed Seungkwan was and for him to not want to go back to his alpha must mean he was incredibly bad. 

As if on cue Seungkwan's alpha came running up, his hair sticking to his head from all the sweat he'd accumulated in his hunting. He didn't look near as threatening as some of the other alphas but to Jisoo and alpha is still most definitely an alpha. 

"Seungkwan, it's time to go!" He said, a bit too excitedly for the omega's taste. "You don't have to scream Hansol, I heard you the first time." He said in an irritated tone. 

Jisoo looked over to see Eunwoo descending the steps towards his cabin and straight towards his alpha's outstretched hand. He couldn't help but frown at the sight, wishing he could stop the young boy from going with an alpha so willingly. Dear god, he was going to die before any of them, wasn't he?

"Eunwoo...." Jisoo called out. The young boy looked back at him, his alpha's arm wrapped securely around his shoulders as he bent down to whisper something in his ear. Eunwoo smiled and nodded, giving Jisoo one last look before heading back to his cabin. 

Minhyuk glanced over to his best friend with a sad expression, he knew how hard this had to be for Jisoo and for an omega to be so quick to submit to an alpha had to be a tough pill to swallow. 

"Minhyuk." His eyes tore away from his friend and found Hyungwon who stood off to the side of the steps. Minhyuk looked to Jisoo, pulling him into a tight hug before whispering to him into his ear. Hyungwon didn't hear what was said but he had a pretty good idea on what was said. 

Without another word Minhyuk walked to Hyungwon and left Jisoo alone...alone after everyone else had already left......alone with the monster of an alpha who was just staring at him. 

"Jisoo...." The male turned around and looked at Jonghyun, practically pleading with him in his eyes to not let him go. Jonghyun looked at Jisoo for a moment before stepping towards him and grabbing his hand. Jisoo couldn't help but jump slightly...Jonghyun....his touch was soft, practically gentle. He hadn't expected him to treat him like that, given how short he and the group and been with him. 

"Jisoo." Jonghyun murmured. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'll make sure of that." 

He stared at him in confusion, only backing away when he saw Jonhyun's alpha come up to them. "Everything alright?" He asked, pretty softly much to Jisoo's surprise. 

"Yes, of course." Jonghyun replied with a smile. Minhyun grinned, placing a kiss to the top of his forehead. He turned to Jisoo and gave him a warm smile, it made Jisoo...not uneasy, it honestly felt like he could trust the lead alpha. "Jisoo, I know you have a problem with everything here, but in due time it will all be alright."

Jisoo couldn't help but feel deflated by that statement. He didn't want it to be alright, because none of this was fucking normal. Instead, he walked slowly down the steps and towards the alpha that was waiting. He walked past him without a word, ignoring whatever it was that Seungcheol was saying to him and walking straight back to the cabin. He didn't want to look at that alpha, didn't want to listen to that alpha, he hated him with every fiber of his being. 

When he got back in that cabin he moved his chair so he would face the wall, he didn't want to see or have anything to do with him honestly. He when the door opened and Seungcheol walked in, he didn't address him he was spoken to. 

"You can't ignore me forever." Seungcheol said finally. 

Jisoo couldn't help but think of his mother, how highly she had spoken of her husband before he had passed. How much he had cared about both her and Jisoo and wante d to do nothing but make a better life for them. He could tell his parents had adored each other, and it hurt him that he wouldn't get happiness like that in his life. 

"I don't have to do anything for you." Jisoo spat. Seungcheol sighed and rolled his eyes, at this point he was doing it on purpose and it was getting annoying. "Look this could go the easy way or the hard way. I've tried to be nice but you are doing everything in your power to make your transition hard." 

The younger let his jaw clench at the alpha's words, taking a deep and shaky breath he knew that if he replied he'd say something harsh. He just wanted the conversation to end. 

"Sooner or later you'll understand why this happened. You'll see I'm not the bad guy you're painting me to be." Seungcheol said as he moved to grab some extra clothes. "Dinner is in an hour, I'm going to go and bathe I'll be back." 

Jisoo held his tongue until the door shut behind Seungcheol, he remained in the same position for a moment as he stared straight ahead to the wall. He wasn't sure when he started crying but he suddenly was aware of the tears that fell from his eyes and the sudden tightening of his throat. He clasped his hand over his mouth as the sobs threatened to choke out of his throat. 

And he cried.

He held his face in his hands and let the tears fall, he wept violently as his body began to shake. He missed his home, his mother, his freedom. He didn't understand how this could have happened to him and his friends, why he was being tested in such a way. But he mostly cried because of Seungcheol's words. It didn't matter what was said to try and convince him otherwise, Seungcheol will always forever be the bad guy in this scenario. 

==============

"What did you say to Jisoo back at the cabin?"

Minhyuk paused inside of the cabin, glancing back over at his alpha who was stripping his shirt off to change.

He watched as the alpha tossed his shirt to the side to be washed later, only to turn a bright shade of pink when the two made eye contact. "Um...I uh..."

Hyungwon grinned as he saw the beta's reaction though chose not to point out his embarrassment. "Did you tell him to sneak out tonight?"

The hairs on the back of Minhyuk's neck stood up. How did Hyungwon know what he had whispered to Jisoo? He'd made sure to be extra quiet when speaking to him. The only reasonable response would be Jonhyun, that backstabber. He must have heard what Minhyuk had said and tattled on him. 

"Minhyuk, do you think you're the first person we've brought here who has tried to escape?"

The beta stared back at the alpha and sighed admitting defeat. "We weren't going to escape. I just figured we could talk more freely at night when no one is around." 

Hyunwon just held up his hand to silence the beta, walking towards him as he continued to speak. "You can talk to him later tonight, or every night if you'd like. I just ask that you wake me up before you go so I can sit on the porch and watch you."

Minhyuk started at him incredulously, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. That had to be one of the oddest requests he'd ever received and one time he'd been dared by Yanan to eat a pile of worms so he'd leave Jisoo alone. 

"Why? Why the hell would I agree to that?"

Hyunwon shrugged, walking around his beta towards the mirror on the side of the wall that held a mirror, check out his reflection silently. "Why do I have to allow you to speak to Jisoo privately?" He turned to the other, offering a half smile. "Because I trust that you will keep your word and not run away." 

Hyungwon grabbed a new shirt and pulled it over his head, allowing Minhyuk to capture a glance of his toned body before it had completely gone away. 

"Come on, it's time for dinner and I'm fucking starving." He moved to leave and Minhyuk followed behind, stopping on the porch when Hyungwon went to close the door. 

"You said this wasn't the first time someone had tried to escape. Who were the others?"

Hyungwon sighed and glanced over his shoulder as the others gathered for dinner. He looked back at Minhyuk, leaning in so he could whisper in the male's ear to make sure they weren't overheard.

"When he first came here, Jonghyun escape numerous times but he always came back."

"Why?"

Hyungwon looked at the other knowingly, giving him a look of sympathy. "Because he couldn't survive out there alone. So he came back and eventually he stopped trying to escape." With that Hyungwon turned and headed towards the other alphas to join them for dinner. He left Minhyuk on the porch with a look of confusion written across his face. Clearly someone like Jonghyun could survive on his own if he truly tried. He was a beta, in good physical shape, and more importantly he was a nurse by trade. 

So that left the burning question, why did he come back? And why did he stay?

He snapped out of it when he went to join the others for dinner, pushing the thoughts back into the back of his head. As soon as he joined his friends his eyes couldn't help but land on Jonhyun who sat next to his mate. The two were talking among the other alphas and Jonghyun looked as though he'd always enjoyed his time here. Minhyuk just couldn't understand it. 

"He brought me flowers."

Minhyuk's attention turned back to their group, ears perking up when he heard someone had received flowers from their alpha.

"He said he saw them and they reminded him of me, so he brought them back." Eunwoo gushed. There were quiet murmurs of jealousy among the others and a few groans from some but Minhyuk had to admit. It did sound nice to have someone like you like that. 

"My alpha, Hyunwoo, he calls me doll....because I'm so much smaller than him." Kihyun said, making a small face. Minhyuk giggled at his words, which of course earned a glare from the male. "Better than yours literally crushing your hand on the first meeting then proceeding to be the loudest person you've ever met." Minghao argued as he rubbed his temple. As if on cue the alphas began laughing loudly and the loudest of them all was the blonde who had his head thrown back without a care in the world. 

"Hansol asks me a million questions, it's like living with the riddler except there's no riddles and he's not that funny." Seungkwan complained. 

"What about you Soonyoung? How's your alpha?" Jisoo asked him quietly. 

The beta had been munching on his food quietly, just minding his own business. He cleared his throat and shrugged a bit, eyes looking over to his alpha who was seen smiling amongst his friends. Truth be told their first night Jihoon had warned Soonyoung to do as he was told or he'd suffer the same fate Minghao had received. Much to the alpha's horror Soonyoung did exactly the opposite and was practically bouncing off the walls. He'd gotten away with a few things already and Jihoon had yet to discipline him. 

"Jihoon isn't too bad. He doesn't like to talk a lot though. Honestly all he things they see I don't blame him but it does make for dry conversation."

"How about you Jisoo?" 

Jisoo loked over to the source of the voice to meet with Jeonghan's eyes. Seungcheol was the last person he wanted to talk about. Everyone looked at him expectantly, wanting to know what it was like to be paired with the second alpha in command. "Honestly, I don't know how you guys can speak so Kindly about your alphas." He said bitterly. 

"What do you mean?" Soonyoung asked. 

"These men came into our camps, our homes, and they killed everyone they didn't deem fit to be in their little pack. They killed our friends and our families only to force us to come here and have us become the equivalent to their stay at home slave!" He snapped. 

"Jisoo..." Minhyuk warned. 

"No! Minhyuk everyone here is so ready to be kind to their alphas when they're the monsters! Why am I the only one who sees how wrong that is?!" 

"No, you're the one who is wrong Jisoo!" Eunwoo argued, causing Jisoo to look at him with a shocked expression. "Not all of us have fantastic memories back home. Some of us needed to get out, some of us wanted to get out!" 

Jisoo glanced at his friends with wide eyes, some returned his gaze while others would look away which only gave the male more confusion. 

"Eunwoo, what are you saying?" Kihyun asked. 

The young male had stood now, causing some around the fire to look in their direction much to Jisoo's distaste. He glanced over and looked at his alpha who's eyes were trained on him. He felt a chill run up his spine and quickly looked away, his focus remaining back on Eunwoo and the others. 

"I'm saying that no one forced me to come here! I'm saying that Jisoo needs to understand that not everyone had the happy life he had while back home. All I know is that if I had to go through it again then I would still come here! Because not everyone has a horrible alpha! Not everyone is so unhappy all the time! Some of us are doing okay-"

"EUNWOO!"

The booming voice called the omegas and betas to jump in surprise, if Jisoo had felt fear from just Seungcheol looking at him then this was a new kind of fear. Jisoo watched as Eunwoo's alpha (Mingyu? Was that his name?) had stood and began walking towards the omega in long strides. 

"What's going on?" Minhyun asked, walking over to the others right behind Mingyu. 

"Did you hear what he was saying? About me? About you?!" Eunwoo asked angrily, the tightening of his throat was obvious in how upset he was and Jisoo immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to make the other so upset by his words. 

"Eunwoo, hey, it's okay." Mingyu soothed, pulling his omega into his arms and chest. 

"Jisoo, come with me now." Minhyun ordered. Jisoo looked at Minhyun who was growling lowly at the lead alpha. Jisoo stood up slowly and followed the alpha off to the side. He noticed that Minhyun had lead him just far enough away that they were in a more private setting but they were close enough to be seen by the others. 

"I didn't mean to upset him so much." Jisoo said, hoping his statement would at least help him out if the alpha was angry. 

"You had a tough life Jisoo, and you don't understand why you're here. It would make even the sanest of people go a bit crazy." Minhyun replied. Jisoo couldn't help but notice how soothing the alpha's tone was, how he wasn't snapping or overly angry with him for what he had said. He glanced over and saw Eunwoo being led back into their cabin and he made a mental note to apologize to the omega at a later time. 

"I don't want to be here." Jisoo said finally, tears falling from his eyes silently. 

"You aren't the first to say that, I'm sure you won't be the last." Minhyun pushed back his hair as he spoke, otherwise not moving an inch. "But Jisoo...you're an omega and omegas can't last in the wilderness alone. If you want to leave that is up to you and your alpha."

"He's not my alpha."

Minhyun smirked at his last comment, Jisoo's stubbornness wasn't something that was unfamiliar to the male. If anything it was the exact mirror of a certain beta he'd known for quite some time. 

"Go back and join the others, and hopefully you'll apologize to Eunwoo for what you said." With that Minhyun went to rejoin his mate and the rest of the alphas on the opposite side of the fire, leaving Jisoo standing alone for a moment. He hadn't realized Minhyuk had come over to him until the other had touched his shoulder. 

"You okay?" Minhyuk asked.

Jisoo only nodded and looked back at the others who were chatting as though nothing had just happened. "I can't stay here Minhyuk, I just can't." 

"So we leave."

Jisoo looked to his friend in surprise, glancing around to make sure no one else heard what had just been said. "don't look around like you're guilty Jisoo, just look at me normally." He did as instructed, immediately stopping himself from looking around like he'd been caught. 

"We were going to meet up tonight anyway, so we'll just leave then." Minhyuk didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd be leaving alone, that there was no way Minhyuk would be able to escape with him with Hyungwon knowing they were meeting up already.

"We'll go to our spot right? And we'll be okay." Jisoo asked. Minhyuk nodded in return, smiling as he ruffled his friend's hair. 

"Now lets go back to the others, we can't look like we're hatching a plan." 

The two wen't back to their spots, making sure they didn't look like they had just hatched the most evil plan in the world.

The dinner didn't last long after that, pretty much everyone had eaten their fair share and they were ready to head on back to bed. Jisoo looked to his friend one last time before he went to meet up with Seungcheol who was waiting for him a few yards away. "You look like you had a good night."

Jisoo paused in front of the alpha, scowling at him. "Don't talk to me." He said before walking back into their cabin. Seungcheol closed the door behind them, a bit too roughly which caused the omega to jump and look back. He could feel how heavy the air had become and the thickness of the tension that hung between them. Jisoo stepped back as Seungcheol stood there, staring at him silently. 

"Goodnight." He said simply, climbing into their bed without another word. This left Jisoo staring at the male as he quietly went to sleep. Jisoo went towards his chair so he could get some sleep before his great escape tonight, the stinging in his neck reminding him that the chair was anything but comfortable. He sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes as he dreamed of a better place, the place where he and Minhyuk would be safe after tonight and where no one would ever find them.

He must have gotten a few hours of sleep because the sound of feet rustling in grass is what woke him. Jisoo's eyes flew open and he was met with total darkness, his heart was pounding and he was sure that Seungcheol must know that he was awake and incredibly nervous. He glanced over to see the alpha sleeping silently, his chest rising and falling every few seconds. 

Jisoo moved towards the front door, turning the knob silently before pulling the door open. It creaked for a moment and moonlight spilled inside, causing Jisoo to cringe a bit and look back to make sure the alpha was still sleeping. 

Seungcheol had rolled over now but his breathing was still even, his breaths hadn't quickened by the sound.

With a gentle sigh Jisoo stepped outside and closed the door behind him securely, he turned and saw Minhyuk waiting at the bottom of their steps with a small smile. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He whispered. 

"I wouldn't leave you behind." Minhyuk promised.

Jisoo wrapped the beta into a hug, squeezing him a bit before letting go. His heart was still beating pretty rapidly, he was sure that Minhyuk could tell how nervous he was. 

"I feel bad though, leaving the others behind." Jisoo admitted. 

"Me too, but we can't take them all with us. Besides, I'm not even sure if you and me will survive in the wilderness together." Minhyuk said in a deflated tone.

Jisoo looked him with a puzzled expression dawning his features. He's surprised Minhyuk thought so little of them, surely his medical skills he'd picked up from his mother and the fact that Minhyuk was a beta trained to hunt they would be more than capable of surviving out there. 

"What do you mean we might not survive?" He asked.

Minhyuk sighed and leaned against one of the posts to the side of Jisoo's cabin, he was avoiding the male's eyes which only meant that Hyuk had his doubts about this already. 

When he finally did look up at Jisoo he couldn't help but feel fear seep into his heart. Minhyuk looked sad, he never looked that way. "Jisoo, this isn't the first time someone has tried to escape from here after being captured."

Jisoo's eyes widened and he stared at Minhyuk in shock. Someone else had attempted to escape? And they didn't make it?! "Who?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Jonghyun. Hyungwon said he ran off a couple of times but each time he came back and after his third attempt he stayed. That was even after getting punished each time he ran away." 

Punished? Jisoo hadn't thought about being punished if they were caught escaping. 

"And he came back? Why?"

Minhyuk shrugged and walked closer to his friend with a sigh. "Why would a fully trained medical beta come back to the place he was being held captive and on the third atempt just stay? That's a question you'd have to ask him."

Jisoo was a bit more scared now than before, but he was determined to leave anyway. "It's time to go." He said, grabbing his friend's hand and leading him towards the tree line. Minhyuk's eyes widened and he glanced back at his cabin, he could see Hyungwon standing on their porch now and watching the couple trying to leave. 

"Jisoo-" Minhyuk paused, stopping dead in his tracks which caused Jisoo to halt as well.

"What?!" Jisoo snapped, looking back at his friend he noticed that Minhyuk wasn't even paying attention to him at this moment. His eyes were glowing red and his nostrils were flaring as he stared into the tree line. Without another word he grabbed Jisoo and flung him against a wall, pinning him there. Jisoo let out a grunt but his mouth was soon covered by Minhyuk's hand. 

"Quiet!" He hissed. Jisoo's eyes widened as he could hear it now too, the sound of uneven footsteps rushing towards their camp. He wanted to close his eyes out of terror but he couldn't force himself to move!

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the wood. He was beaten and bleeding badly. Jisoo could tell who he was just by smelling him. Another omega. 

"Help me! Somebody help me!" The omega screamed.

He stumbled into the middle of the camp and collapsed, no longer moving. Minhyuk removed his hand from Jisoo's mouth slowly as the two watched Hyungwon dart from his porch and rush towards the omega, calling for Jonghyun's name in the process. The screaming must have woken others up because now people were coming from their cabins, murmurs filling the silent night air. 

Minhyun emerged from his cabin, followed by Jonghyun and the two made their way over to the middle of camp, by now enough of the others had crowded around that the pair had to push their way through. 

"What's going on?!" Minhyun demanded. He looked down to see Hyungwon holding the now unconscious omega in his arms, blood was seeping from his wounds. "Was this another attack from the White Mountain pack?"

"I don't think so." Jonhyun replied, kneeling down by the omega and examining his wounds. "It looks like he's been on his own for a couple of days, he may have fallen and gotten these injuries."

"Alright, get him to the healing cabin and I'll be there in a minute. Mingyu, Junhui, you two help him get there." The alphas nodded and moved to pick up the boy and begin carrying him towards the medical cabin. Jonghyun grabbed his mate's arm and forced him to look at him. 

"Minhyun, two escaped."

The leader glanced around and let out a frustrated grunt. Jonghyun was right. Jisoo and Minhyuk were nowhere to be seen, the pair must have taken off while everyone was so distracted with the intruder. "Fuck." He murmured. 

"Jooheon, Baekho!" He shouted. The two alphas straightened immediately and looked at their leader. Being called upon like that could only mean one thing. 

"Who are we hunting?" Jooheon asked with a grin. 

Baekho glanced down at his omega, Jeonghan who was looking at them in confusion. "What does he mean who are you hunting?" Jeonghan asked quietly. "We're the trackers, if someone or something needs to be found, that's our job." He explained. 

"We have two that escaped, omega and a beta. Both have alphas here and both can be stubborn as hell." Minhyun replied. "Be careful with Minhyuk, he's stronger than he looks." Hyunwon warned. 

Jooheon and Baekho nodded as their order was given. Baekho gave a quick goodbye to Jeonghan before the two took off towards the woods, transforming as they ran past the tree line. Their howls echoed in the night sky and it caused a chill to rush up through Jeonghan's spine. He would hate to be Jisoo and Minhyuk right now.

The howls reached Jisoo's ears and he halted almost immediately, Minhyuk did as well. They looked over their shoulders with wide eyes as fear shocked is way through his system. 

"Fuck." Minhyuk whispered, his eyes locking on Jisoo's. "They sent trackers."

"RUN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a vengeance!!!! 
> 
> So in this chapter we got introduced to a special kind of alpha in the pack, the trackers! 
> 
> The next chapter will be an important one, we're going to find out who killed Jisoo's mother, something important happens to Eunwoo and we get to explore Jeonghan and Baekho's relationship.
> 
> But first, who was the mysterious omega who made an appearance at the end of our chapter?


	4. Revelations

Jisoo felt like his lungs were going to burst with every step they took. Minhyuk's hand was clasped firmly around his wrist, dragging him on as they ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Every so often one of them would trip, but not enough to cause either of them to fall and have to stop. The entire time Jisoo's heart was beating wildly in his chest, mostly because he couldn't believe that they had actually done it. One moment they were seeing an omega stumble into the camp and the next Minhyk had whispered for him to run. 

He crashed into the beta when he came to a sudden stop, causing Minhyuk to stumble a bit. "Why did you stop?!" Jisoo asked, glancing over his shoulder where the trackers were not far behind. 

"I'm trying to remember where our clearing is!" Minhyuk hissed, keeping his tone hushed. Jisoo moved so he was standing in front of Minhyuk, squinting to see in the dark in hopes that he could tell where they were. "I think it's to the right." He pointed as he stepped in that direction. He felt his foot slip from under him and Jisoo let out a yelp, Minhyuk reached out to grab him but was too slow as he watched his friends slip and fall down a steep hill after loosing his footing. 

"Jisoo!" Minhyuk practically shouted as he flew down the hill. 

With a grunt Jisoo fell to the bottom and he heard a dreadful snap. With a cry Jisoo felt pain shoot through his leg and he knew he'd broken his leg, his hands bawled into fists and he punched the ground trying to think of anything else but the pain that was consuming him. 

Within seconds Minhyuk was by his friend's side, cradling his head as Jisoo let tears spill from his eyes and down his cheeks as he whimpered from the pain. "Shit, shit! Jisoo, what do I do?!" Minhyuk asked. 

They couldn't stay here, Jisoo knew that much. If they stayed here Jisoo and Minhyuk were sure to get caught, but Jisoo knew there was no way he was going to get far with his leg in it's current state. He took a chance and looked down at his leg, groaning when he saw that it was facing a completely different direction. 

Fuck, their escape wasn't going to last long. 

He could hear the sound of rushing water nearby and knew that their secret spot wasn't too far away. Jisoo squeezed Minhyuk's hand and looked him directly in the face as he pushed the abnormal amount of pain out of his mind. 

"The waterfall, there's a cave behind the waterfall." He gasped out.

Without another word Minhyuk scooped his friend into his arms and began running towards the water. He tried to not think about how hurt Jisoo was, how bad he felt that he hadn't protected him, and how close those two trackers were behind them. He managed to find his way into the clearing and saw the waterfall, his body easing a bit as he took Jisoo to it and squeezed behind into a small cave. 

It was cold and Jisoo was already shivering as Minhyuk propped him against the wall, he frowned at his friend and gently let his hand fall from his shoulder. This was a bad idea, he shouldn't have told Jisoo to run. If he was being honest, Minhyuk felt guilty about leaving Hyungwon behind. The alpha had expressed trust in him already and Minhyuk had taken advantage of that, he felt like an ass. 

"Minhyuk..."

The beta looked up and grimaced at Jisoo's complexion. He looked horrible already, it's like he was getting sick alarmingly fast. "Jisoo, what do I do?" He asked quietly. 

"I need ginger root, it will help with the pain." Jisoo whispered, his head falling back against the cool rock behind them. 

"Jisoo, I have no idea what ginger root looks like." Minhyuk admitted sheepishly. But Jisoo didn't respond, instead his chest rose and fell as he'd succumbed to his feeling of tiredness and had fallen asleep. 

Minhyuk couldn't help but sigh, he didn't know what to do at this point. He moved and tried to peak out from behind the waterfall, he was hoping he could at least see if the two trackers had found where they were. He glanced back at Jisoo who's face was now twisted in pain and Minhyuk knew he needed to act now to help his friend. 

He emerged from behind the waterfall and almost immediately his senses spike, knowing he wasn't alone. He stepped farther into the clearing, crouching behind a tree and peering around. He looked but he couldn't see either of the alphas that had been following them. He knew better than to believe they had actually left them alone but he had no other choice than to give away his hiding place, Jisoo needed him. 

He stepped out from the tree and only made it a couple of steps before someone swung from a branch above him and knocked him back into it. With a gasp the beta's eyes widened in surprise as the wind was knocked out of them. He hadn't even realized someone was even near him! Let alone in the branches above him!

Jooheon jumped down in front of him and shoved him to the tree, keeping a close stance to the defenseless beta. "Where's the omega?" He growled. Minhyuk felt his own anger rising in his chest and his nostrils flared as he prepared to move in defense for his best friend. A hand clasped his shoulder and caused him to think twice, especially since it was the size of his fucking face.

"Jooheon, I smell blood."

The alpha's expression softened as he looked to the other tracker before giving the air a long sniff. Baekho was right, there was blood in the air.

"Your friend is hurt, where is he?" Baekho asked Minhyuk. 

He opened his mouth to give a snappy response but thought better of it. They'd barely been on the run and already Jisoo was hurt and he wasn't prepared to help his friend. "You can't take him back there."

The alpha's looked at each other, exchanging a secret look as if to say Minhyuk was out of his damn mind. 

"You can't possibly think either of you can survive out here alone." Jooheon countered. "We caught you within a couple of hours." 

Minhyuk raked his brain in an attempt to make a deal, Jisoo would be so pissed if he found out Minhyuk had given them up so easily....but he also knew that there was no way he stood a chance against these two. 

"Look, I'll bring him back. But he's not doing good, he said he needed ginger root and it only comes from the biggest trees in the forest."

Jooheon sighed and released the beta before looking at Baekho. "I'm not an errand boy, I'm not doing that shit." Baekho glanced at Minhyuk almost as if to see if he was telling the truth before giving him a grin. "We'll get it for you and your friend. Give us a few minutes." He grabbed Jooheon and led him away to a spot he knew held bigger trees a few yards back, leaving Minhyuk to regain his breath and check on his friend.

"What did I just say?! I'm not an errand boy I'll be damned if I do the dirty work for a beta and omega." Jooheon groaned as they neared the trees. "That kind of attitude is why Minhyun didn't let you choose an omega or beta when they first arrived." Jooheon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms thinly over his chest. "Or it could be that I didn't have any interest in the ones they brought on. I don't know how you could even stand getting your own from the group."

Baekho seemed to ignore him as he wandered around the trees for a moment to find what they needed. "Don't speak about Jeonghan like that." He said simply.

Jooheon smirked and walked towards his friend. "Why? Got yourself some puppy love going on there? You know I've seen that omega of yours and I guess I can see the appeal. He's as pretty as a woman huh? I bet he handles like one too-" There was a large crack as Baekho's fist met the tree trunk next to Jooheon's face. The alpha's eyes glared at Jooheon who continued to smirk at the reaction he'd received. 

"Don't you ever talk about Jeonghan like that again or I'll rip off your head." He warned.

Jooheon held up his hands in mock surrender and walked away. "As you wish."

Baekho pulled back his fist and winced slightly at the pain in his hand from hitting the trunk with such a great amount of force. He examined his hand, he'd broken the skin just a bit and was going to have to have Jonghyun look at it when they got back to camp. 

"We've been looking forever, which one has the ginger root? I'll just pull it up myself." Jooheon said frustratedly. 

Baekho chuckled, turning towards the other and staring at him as if he were the biggest idiot in the world. 

"Jooheon, ginger doesn't grow out of large trees. It's not even native to this section of Asia." Baekho explained. Jooheon started at his friend in bewilderment, his mouth hanging open as he shot him a glare. "What the fuck?! Then what the fuck are we doing?! Why did you say we'd go and get it?!" 

He replied with a shrug, kicking at a rock nearby. "Figured I'd give them another good head start. The beta wasn't going to come willingly and thought they could survive in the wild. Give them a day, they'll ask us to take them back."

Jooheon couldn't help but grin at Baekho's explanation, shaking his head at him. "You always did like to play with your food."

With a roll of his eyes Baekho motioned for Jooheon to follow him. "Come on, we'll catch up with them soon enough."

* * *

Minhyuk turned to Jisoo the moment Baekho and Jooheon were out of eye sight. He knew the two would discover soon enough that he was sending them on a ridiculous mission and come back for them. He planned to be long gone into the forest by that point. 

He scooped up Jisoo who groaned against his chest, with a gentle hush he was able to carry Jisoo through the trees as fast as he could. He was sure the omega could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he glanced over his shoulder every few feet. He had to find a spot for them to rest, he had to find a way to help Jisoo. 

After a few hours of running Minhyuk felt the exhaustion taking its toll on him and knew he needed to rest, for both their sakes. 

"Here, we can rest for a little bit." He said tiredly. Minhyuk propped Jisoo against a tree, the male groaned a bit as he looked down at his friend's broken leg. "Shit, Jisoo this is bad." Minhyuk leaned over to examine the wound but honestly without any medical background he had no idea what it was he should do. 

The sun was going to be coming up soon and Minhyuk knew they needed to keep going, but he was just so tired....he couldn't force himself to move. He glanced over at Jisoo who's eyes remained closed, he was trying to not think about how much pain he was and Minhyuk couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't able to help him with the pain.

Minhyuk closed his eyes for a moment, he just needed to capture a few moments of sleep and he'd be able to carry on. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw Hyungwon, he saw the trust in the alpha's eyes that Minhyuk had earned in such a short period of time, he could hear his voice and feel his comforting hand on his shoulder. Minhyuk felt himself lulling into a deeper sleep and before he knew it he was out completely. 

When he finally woke up it was long past noon, the sun was beating down through the trees and Minhyuk head sweat through his clothes. He glanced around them to see if the two alphas had discovered where they were and luckily it didn't seem that they did. 

He glanced over at Jisoo who still held his eyes closed. Standing up, Minhyuk pulled Jisoo up into his chest and began heading east in hopes that they could find shelter somewhere soon. He remembered his dad telling him about a pack that accepted everyone, no matter their rank, and that they lived east. He hoped he could make it there some day soon. But the longer he walked the more he felt he might be going in circles. At one point he was sure he passed by a large tree he'd seen from the day before.

"Fuck." Minhyuk muttered. 

Jisoo's body was feeling lighter in his arms, his skin was starting to feel cold and his breathing was shallow. Minhyuk was starting to grow worried and he wasn't sure what to do at this point. He set his friend down by a stream and cupped his hand to grab some water and bring it to his friend's lips. When Jisoo didn't open his mouth to receive the water Minhyuk couldn't help but feel tears brim in the corners of his eyes. 

"Jisoo, you have to drink please." He begged quietly. 

He let his head hang low and he began crying softly as he was bent over Jisoo's body. His friend was dying, what was he going to do? With a heavy heart Minhyuk knew he had a choice to make and it wasn't going to be easy. He cradled Jisoo's head in his hand softly, looking down at his face. Minhyuk had always thought that Jisoo was the pretties omega in their entire pack back home. He had a nice body, athletic enough but nothing too much. He had a wonderfully shaped face and you could get lost in his eyes, Minhyuk used to tease Jisoo about how he has lips that rivaled any girl in their pack and it would always make Jisoo blush. 

"Please, please take us back." Minhyuk said, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. 

The sound of rustling came from his left as Baekho and Jooheon emerged from the trees, they stopped a few feet away from the pair and watched as Minhyuk cried over his friend. 

Without a word Baekho made his way over and picked Jisoo up, the omega was in really bad shape and needed to get back to camp now. "Jooheon, walk with him I'll carry Jisoo back." The alpha nodded and helped Minhyuk up and walked closely next to him as they made their way back to camp.

Minhyuk couldn't help but hang his head in shame, he felt horrible that he was taking Jisoo back to the very place they had escaped from a day before. "Don't feel too bad Minhyuk." Baekho called over his shoulder, causing the beta to look up. "You made it farther than Jonghyun did when he first escaped. Then again, he couldn't make it far being pregnant and all." Minhyuk's eyes widened as Jooheon his Baekho on the back of the head, earning a glare from the taller alpha. The two were whispering amongst themselves but Minhyuk was thinking too hard to bother with them. 

Jonghyun had been pregnant? He was a parent?

It only took a few hours for them to reach the camp, much to Minhyuk's dismay. It seemed that he had self consciously been bringing the pair back to the camp the entire time. Minhyuk didn't bother looking at anyone when they came back to camp, despite the murmurs that came from other alphas and omegas that they passed. 

"Welcome back." Minhyuk looked up and locked eyes with Minhyun who stood off the porch to his cabin. Minhyuk bowed his head in shame and let his hands bawl into fists. He felt so ashamed to even be standing here right now. 

"Take Jisoo to the medical cabin, Jonghyun is already there." He instructed. Baekho nodded and walked off to deliver Jisoo like told. "Jooheon go with him, you can check to see if Jonghyun needs anything as well." Jooheon bowed before racing off to catch up with Baekho, calling his friend's name along the way. 

This left Minhyuk alone with the pack leader, and he'd be lying if he didn't say that he was absolutely terrified. He glanced to his left and locked eyes with Soonyoung who stood off to the side. He had a look of fear in his eyes as well. Seungkwan stood next to him and was simply shaking his head in disappointment, Minhyuk chose to ignore him and finally mustered the courage to look up at the alpha. Though the stern look that he was receiving did make him shrink just a bit. 

"Go to your cabin. Hyungwon has been waiting for you." Minhyun said simply before turning and walking away. 

Minhyuk's eyes widened as he glanced over his shoulder at his cabin, having no idea what was in store for him when fe went back. "I want to stay with Jisoo." He protested loudly. A few people who stood close glanced over to the two as Minhyun turned and gave the beta a stern look that sent a chill up Minhyuk's spine. 

"Jisoo will need to recover. Until Jonghyun says you can visit him you will not be allowed into the cabin. Now go and see Hyungwon, he'll give you your punishment." And with that the alpha was gone, already heading to the medical cabin with long strides. 

Minhyuk's heart sank as he was left there alone to walk back to his cabin. It was the last thing he wanted, to face Hyungwon. But at the same time Jisoo was his best friend and he would be damned if he felt bad for putting that bond first above all. So he turned and made his way to his cabin, only stopping when he saw Eunwoo coming back from the medical cabin with his arms full. 

"I see they found you." He said. Minhyuk didn't reply, just looked the young omega up and down. "How can you do it? How can you trust people who did all of this to us?" He asked instead. Eunwoo looked at him like he was dumbfounded before giving him a scowl. "Maybe, without Jisoo clouding your mind at the moment, you'll see that every single one of these men helped us. But until then yeah, they're always going to be the bad guys." 

Minhyuk watched the other walk away and sighed, without thinking of anything else he made his way to the cabin and what was waiting for him on the other side of that door.

* * *

"What did you do? Punch a tree?" Jonhyun asked in an exasperated tone. He was applying bandages to Baekho's knuckles as he spoke, examining them closely as he spoke. Baekho couldn't help but chuckle, nodding at the male's question. "Something like that."

"He got mad that I commented on his precious Jeonghan." Jooheon spoke up with a mouth full of cookies. Jonghyun shot him a glare and tossed the roll of bandages at the alpha. "Don't speak ill of an alpha's mate and I told you not to eat those!"

Jooheon dodged the bandages and set down his uneaten cookie with a frown.

"How are our patients?" Minhyun asked as soon as he stepped into the cabin. "The omega from a couple of nights ago is doing much better, I expect he can be released early tomorrow. Jisoo is unresponsive but that's to be expected. His leg has been put back into place and braced so he'll need antibiotics here soon. Baekho here just had minor scrapes to his knuckles and Eunwoo just left with the serum needed for Mingyu."

Minhyun smiled at Jonghyun's professionalism, even after all these years together the beta never ceased to impress him with how knowledgeable he was. "I still think Mingyu was over reacting to that bee sting."

Jonghyun grinned, looking back at his mate. "He's allergic, the serum helps reduce the swelling. He's a lot better now. I just sent Eunwoo home with some tea's too, that will keep him calm until morning." 

The lead alpha walked over to Baekho, placing a hand on his shoulder and grinning at the male. "You did good, both of you, in tracking those two down. I doubt they would have survived much longer had you not been able to find them."

"That's my job sir." Baekho nodded.

"Yeah well, we would have gotten them sooner but Baekho likes playing around." Jooheon ratted. "As long as everyone is back and safe that's all that matters, right?" Minhyun countered. Jooheon fell silent but nodded which made the other three men burst out laughing. 

"Alright Baekho, you're good to go. Just put this ointment I made on it and keep that bandage on until it scabs and you'll be fine." Jonghyun said, patting the alpha's hand gently before standing and wiping his hands on his clothes. "Thanks Jonghyun." Baekho took the ointment and waved to Minhyun before he and Jooheon took their leave and left Minhyun and Jonghyun alone with the two omegas left in their care. 

"You remember the first time you had to patch me up?" Minhyun asked as he looked out the window. He looked over his shoulder at Jonghyun who was smiling as he was checking Jisoo's temperature. 

"You came in and had a huge gash on your shoulder. After you got into a fight with another alpha over me you beat him up pretty bad and had to get stitches. I remember you were so sad you couldn't hunt for a week." 

Minhyun walked over to his mate and place his hand on his shoulder gently. Jonghyun sighed a bit before looking back at him slowly. "I don't want Jisoo to think of this place as something it's not." His alpha nodded, pulling him into a soft and warm embrace. "You remember how you felt when you were first brought here? You went against everything my father said and you escaped like three times." Jonghyun laughed a bit and shoved MInhyun away playfully. He stepped around Jisoo and headed to the other omega on his resting table. 

"I remember between the second and third run I fell in love with you even though I was in denial. I remember feeling different and couldn't put my finger on as to why, and I remember running away and thinking you would come get me and we would run away together but instead I passed out a few hundred yards from the camp and woke up in here." 

At his memory Minhyun frowned a bit, taking a deep breath as he looked down at the floor. "When they told me you were pregnant I was so excited to start a family with you. Even though we weren't mated I knew that you would be a wonderful father. I remember rushing all the way here before they could even tell me that they hadn't made it."

Jonhyun looked at Minhyun with sad eyes and gave him a small smile. "I wasn't made to have pups, but that won't stop us from one day having a family of our own."

The boy on the table began to stir, making their conversation be cut short. His eyes opened and he was met with the pair looking down on him with wonder and relief. "Welcome back, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help you for a moment there." Jonghyun said softly. 

The omega's eyes widened when he realized he was and he sat up quickly, which is the exact opposite of what should have been done since his head began swimming from moving too quickly. "Don't get up too fast." Jonghyun scolded.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"We'll answer your questions in a minute. But first, what is your name and where did you come from?"

* * *

"You're back!" 

Baekho looked up in a startled expression as Jeonghan jumped off of the bed and ran over tot he alpha. "You were gone for a day and a half I wasn't sure if you were coming back at all." He admitted. The omega stopped when he saw the bandage wrapped around Baekho's hand and he immediately felt cold, what had happened out there in the woods? Did Jisoo or Minhyuk attack him when he came to bring them back?!

Baekho must have noticed his face because he pulled the bandage off and showed his scraped knuckles. Jeonghan took his hand in his and examined the damage, luckily it didn't look like it was anything too serious. Still, it looked like it hurt a lot. 

"I hit a tree."

Jeonghan looked up at the alpha with a questioning look in his eyes, which caused Baekho to laugh. "It was out of frustration, no one made me do it."

The omega nodded and let go of the alpha's hand much to Baekho's disappointment. Since he'd brought Jeonghan back to his cabin the omega had been reluctant in accepting that any of this was happening. But in a short amount of time Baekho had managed to earn small bits of trust from him. 

"Did Jisoo put up much of a fight?" He asked quietly.

"Actually, Jisoo got hurt while running away. He's in the healing cabin now." Baekho explained. Jeonghan's eyes widened and he looked to stare at the alpha with fear filled eyes. "Is he okay?!" 

"He'll be fine, we got him home just in time."

Home. Jeonghan thought bitterly, nothing about these arrangements screamed home to him. Then again, he old home wasn't much of one for him either. 

"It's cute that you were worried." Baekho said, moving around Jeonghan and peeling his sweat soaked shirt off of him. Jeonghan didn't respond, just allowed his eyes to follow the alpha's movements and watched him get ready t go wash up.

"I was more worried about staying here alone." Jeonghan replied.

Baekho turned to the omega, a serious expression dawning his face. "You really think I would ever leave you here alone?" Jeonghan shrugged in response, not bothering to look at the male. Baekho crossed the distance between them and took Jeonghan's chin between his fingers, making him look him in the eyes. Jeonghan's breath hitched in his chest when he was forced to look at the alpha face to face and so up close. He could smell the musky scent the other was giving off and it stirred inside Jeonghan for a moment. Lucky for him he had more control than that. He knew better than to allow someone in. He'd had plenty of people promise they would stay, plenty that promised the loved and would take care of Jeonghan. None of them where here. 

"As long as I live I'll make sure you're not alone." He promised.

Jeonghan scoffed and moved out of reach from he alpha, as if he hadn't heard that promise before. "I'm sure you've promised that to a lot of your omegas but you don't have to keep empty promises with me, I know better." He replied, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and looking away from the alpha. 

"Jeonghan, you don't have to believe me. I'm sure you've been lied to before." Baekho replied, moving until he was standing in front of the male again. "But you have to trust me when I say that I'm not going to leave you alone, not if I have any say in it." 

Jeonghan wanted to believe him, he really did. But he'd been wrong before and now...well his trust just didn't come so easily. He wasn't sure when the tears brimmed his eyes but the next thing he knew there were tears falling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped away the tears but they just kept falling no matter what he did. Baekho walked to the male and cradled his face in his hands, the tears falling around his fingers and sliding down the backs of his hands as the two stood there silently. 

"I want to trust you, but I can't." Jeonghan whispered, his hands curling around the alpha's wrists softly. 

"Jeonghan, trust doesn't just happen over night. I'll work to earn yours." The alpha promised softly. Jeonghan felt himself relax a bit in the embrace of the other, and the tears continued fall down his face as he lost control. Baekho just smiled sadly at the omega and didn't say anything in return. The two just stood there for a few moments before Jeonghan pulled away and finally stopped the tears from falling. He gave an embarrassed laugh and swallowed thickly. 

Baekho smiled at Jeonghan before relaxing a bit. "Alright, I need to go and wash up before dinner. I'll be back in a little bit." Jeonghan nodded as the alpha grabbed his clothes and left, leaving him alone in the cabin with his thoughts. 

Jeonghan sat at the edge of the bed, thinking he might have the urge to cry again but he didn't feel any tears fall from his eyes. Instead he felt a sigh of relief wash over him, knowing that he wouldn't be alone. Did that mean that he completely trusted Baekho? Absolutely not. But did that mean that the trust could never be built? 

He was willing to bet it could be.

* * *

Mingyu looked up from the bed when Eunwoo re-entered the cabin with is arms filled goodies that Jonghyun had given him. The alpha couldn't help but laugh at the view before him, because Eunwoo looked absolutely lost. 

"I told you, I'm fine. The swelling in my arm has gone down I'm practically healed."

"Jonghyun gave me these just in case. And if you're having trouble sleeping then he gave me these teas to brew to help you sleep." 

Mingyu smiled and sat up, motioning for the omega to come to him. Eunwoo put down the supplies and walked to the side of the bed and stood in front of him, smiling a little. "When you're next to me I don't have any trouble sleeping." 

Eunwoo hit Mingyu lightly and Mingyu hit him back, causing Eunwoo to double over and hit the back of the wall with great force. Mingyu's eyes widened when he saw what happened and he jumped from the bed and rushed to Eunwoo's side.

"Oh my god Eunwoo I'm sorry! I don't realize my own strength sometimes!"

Eunwoo didn't answer, not because he was angry with his alpha or anything but because there was a searing pain shooting through him from the inside. It felt like he was burning, as if someone has set a fire on him from the inside. 

"Eunwoo?" The tone of Mingyu's had changed now, it sounded different to the omega's ears. 

He looked up and was met with the red and burning eyes of his alpha, but fear didn't replace the feeling inside of him. Instead it was want. A deep and lustful want that Eunwoo knew exactly what it was.

He'd gone into heat.

"Eunwoo, Eunwoo you need to get into the bed. We have to ride out your heat." Mingyu said, trying to keep his voice and head level. The last thing he needed was to have his judgement clouded by the omega's heat. 

"Mingyu...Mingyu I need you." Eunwoo whispered.

The alpha hook his head harshly, picking Eunwoo up and placing him onto the bed. "No, that's your heat talking." He argued.

Mingyu didn't get it, how could Eunwoo make him understand? He needed him, he wanted him, there was nothing else that the omega wanted more in this moment than to have Mingyu inside of him, to bite him and claim him as his own. 

"Mingyu."

The alpha stopped, hovering over the male and looking at him with as much restraint as he could muster. He needed another omega to take care of Eunwoo or he was definitely going to to take advantage of this and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"I want you. I want to be yours." The omega whispered. 

Mingyu faltered a bit, his eyes widening at the male's confession. Truth be told, right off the bat Eunwoo had been able to connect with Mingyu. The alpha had been kind to him, even when he was the last one chosen in the cabin. When he'd brought him here he'd made sure that Eunwoo was comfortable more than anything. And Eunwoo had always appreciated that.

"Eunwoo, you're in heat, you're a slave to your emotions." Mingyu argued.

"It will always be you. Today, tomorrow, next year, it will always be you Mingyu. Please." Eunwoo begged. 

Mingyu caved.

He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Eunwoo's lips, drawing the omega in. He could smell his sweet scent lifting off of his soft skin and he deepened their kiss. Eunwoo let his hands snake up Mingyu's sides and come together behind his back. The clothes were too restricting, he needs to feel his skin. 

Mingyu felt Eunwoo lifting his shirt off of his back and over his head, discarding it over to the side so he could actually feel him beneath his fingers. Mingyu soon followed suit and was allowing his hands to slip beneath Eunwoo's shirt, a small gasp was earned from the small omega felt his hands against his burning skin.

With short breaths Eunwoo wasn't sure if he could keep himself in check for this long, he let his head fall back and exposed his neck to Mingyu and whimpered in need. The new wave of scent reached Mingyu's nostrils and he lost himself in the omega's scent. He pulled off Eunwoo's pants and his as well, exposing both to the warm air that wafted into the cabin with them, bringing up the temperature and impacting Eunwoo's heat. 

Oh how Mingyu wanted to stop and admire the omega, but his needs were far outweighing that and he instead moved between the omega's legs and positioning himself above him. Eunwoo grabbed the back of Mingyu's neck so the two were looking directly at each other. He braced himself for Mingyu to enter him, his breath hitching when he felt the alpha push the tip of his cock inside of him.

"Look at me, just look at me." Mingyu coached, turning Eunwoo's face directly towards him as he allowed him to adjust to his size. Eunwoo was shaking out of anticipation and immediately began moving himself against the alpha the moment he was used to him. Mingyu followed and held the same pace, pushing deeper into the young omega. 

Soft strings of moans left Eunwoo's lips as Mingyu continued his thrusts, he let his fingers drag along the alpha's back and his back arched in anticipation. 

"Keep looking at me baby." Mingyu instructed, bringing Eunwoo's head back up to lock eyes with him. 

Eunwoo was feeling it, the state of euphoria other omegas had told him about when it came to mating. Even though he barely knew Mingyu, he felt safe with the alpha here in their cabin. If life were to en right now he would be content, he would be happy. 

Mingyu himself couldn't help but enjoy the view, the look of Eunwoo as he continued slamming into the smaller male. 

Eunwoo clutched onto the male tightly, his back arching ever so slightly each time Mingyu managed to hit him right in his prostate. 

"Mingyu..." He gasped, fingers clawing into his back as he felt the core of his stomach light up like a fire. But Mingyu already knew, he took hold of Eunwoo's cock and began stroking him with the same speed he was slamming into him. Eunwoo's eyes widened and Mingyu continued to repeat his request of the male to look him directly in the eyes. "Oh god, oh god Mingyu...." He breathed as his high was chased. The omega felt it, his mouth dropping open as that feeling of euphoria was found. 

"Mingyu!" He shouted as streaks of white cum decorated his chest and abdomen. Mingyu continued slamming into the male, chasing his own high and wanting nothing more to give Eunwoo everything. As he felt it coming Mingyu leaned forward, biting into the pure flesh of his omega and forever marking him as his. Eunwoo groaned as he felt Mingyu grow bigger inside of him and soon enough Mingyu felt himself right on the edge as well. 

With a load moan into Eunwoo's neck Mingyu came inside of the young omega, making Eunwoo his another wave of euphoria and cum all over again. 

Mingyu finally released the male from his jaw and pulled away, cradling his face gently as Eunwoo continued gasping for air. "Fuck." Mingyu said, breathlessly. Eunwoo let out a throated laugh, his voice hoarse from moaning too loud. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mingyu asked softly. Eunwoo shook his head and swallowed thickly as he let his heart rate come down. 

"I'll draw you a bath, this is day one of your heat and I'm sure you're going to need all the help you can get to get through this." 

Eunwoo smiled tiredly as Mingyu finally pulled out of him, he couldn't help but whimper at the aching feeling that was already starting to seep into his body. Once Mingyu went off to get a bath drawn Eunwoo was left alone. He reached up slowly and touched his neck where Mingyu had bitten him and smiled softly. Mingyu was his mate, from this day forward he would belong to no one else but him. He gave himself a small frown upon thinking like that, because as little as Eunwoo thought or spoke about it he still liked to believe that he was his own person. Even if he was mated with Mingyu he wanted to believe he could still have that freedom. 

Still, Eunwoo was just excited and happy to feel wanted, no, needed. For the first time he wasn't shunned, looked down upon or treated any different. For once he had someone who actually cared about him and wanted him for him. 

With a deep sigh Eunwoo sat up, eyes glancing towards the window he saw that the sun was beginning to set. For some reason his mind went straight to Jisoo, wondering how he was doing. One his way back to the cabin he'd heard that Jisoo had been injured while out escaping, and while Eunwoo didn't want to say he deserved to be injured for running away so carelessly he couldn't help but not feel too bad for the male. In any case, he hoped Jisoo would recover, he'd been injured before....it takes a while to heal. 

"Eunwoo, your bath is ready!" Mingyu called.

Eunwoo smiled in his direction and stood up, his legs a little wobbly but otherwise he was functional. "Coming alpha." He called back in a teasing tone.

* * *

When Jisoo woke up he felt nothing but a sore ache rush through his body, causing him to groan in response. The last thing he remembered was his leg being in immense pain, where the hell was he? The voices are what gained his attraction immediately. He let his head roll to the side and saw Jongyun and his alpha whispering close to the door. Jisoo had to strain to hear them as they whispered so low it was almost impossible to make out what the two were saying. 

"You ran away for various reasons, there has to be multiple reasons as to why he ran." Minhyun whispered.

"You don't get it. Everyone runs for a reason. And I think it's because Seungcheol chose him as his mate." Jonghyun argued. "Or, it could be that he isn't used to it here. It's a shock for a lot of people." Minhyun assured.

A shock was an understatement, Jisoo thought. He didn't want to be held captive by these people. He couldn't be held captive by these people and he would escape as much as needed if it meant he wouldn't have to stay here for the rest of his life. 

"No, it has to be because of Seungcheol. Do you think that he knows what he did?"

Jisoo's eyes widened at Jonghyun's questions, his curiosity getting the best of him once again. What had Seungcheol done? And why would it make Jisoo run away in Jongyun's mind? "You're reading too into it. Let him rest and we'll question him in the morning." Minhyun replied, putting an end to the discussion as he wrapped an arm around his mate and lead him to the door. "We'll grab some food and you'll feel better."

Jonghyun nodded and exited with his mate, closing the door softly behind them. 

Jisoo lay in the darkness for a moment, mind raking as he tried to think if he knew what the two had been talking about. But to his knowledge he couldn't think of anything. Jisoo was about to chalk it up to him running away because he wasn't used to it here and giving up on every other scenario when he heard rustling from the bed beside him. Slowly, Jisoo turned his head and looked at the other bed and saw the other omega looking back over at him.

"You're Seungcheol's mate." He said matter of factly. Jisoo gave him a small nod as he took in how the other looked. He was beat up, Jisoo wasn't sure if it was from the elements or what. The last time he'd seen the male he looked ten times worse than he looked today.

"How did you know?" Jisoo asked quietly.

"I know what he did." The omega replied quickly, almost cutting Jisoo off.

The omega suddenly felt a bolt of fear wash over him at the omega's reasponse, his eyes widening a bit. "What did he do?" He asked hesitantly. 

"He killed your mother."

Jisoo gasped a bit at his words, glaring at the omega next to him. 

"How the hell do you know that? Who are you?!" He snapped, chest heaving a bit as he spoke.

The omega smirked and went back to looking at the ceiling. "My name is Changkyun...and your alpha has done this before."

Jisoo looked at Changkyun with a scared expression adorning his face as fear started creeping into him.

"He killed my mom too."

Jisoo looked away, tears brimming his eyes and began falling down his cheeks at Changkyun's words. His alpha...killed his mother? He's killed other innocent people before? The omega couldn't help but feel sick and leaned over to vomit on the floor. This couldn't be happening, not here, not to him. The man that murdered his mother....was trying to mate with him? Jisoo looked shakily at the other omega who was now sitting up on his bed. 

"I'll help you...get revenge." He offered. 

Jisoo perked up slightly and once again felt his curiosity grow. "How?" He asked quietly.

"That's easy." Changkyun said with a grin. 

"We're going to kill him."


	5. A Heart is a Heavy Burden

Minhyuk braced himself, it was really all he could do. As he stood on the porch to the cabin he raked his mind for what he could possibly be in store for on the other side of that door. He hadn't ever seen Hyungwon upset, and especially not at him. So what could he possibly have in store as a punishment?

The beta hadn't even realized that he was sweating so much until he reached for the handle and it slipped in his grip. He grimaced and wiped his sweat on his shirt before trying again, this time at least successfully opening the door. Minhyuk was met with an odd sight the moment he stepped into the familiar cabin, it definitely wasn't what he was expecting. The scent of food hit his nostrils first and he blinked in surprise when he saw Hyungwon sitting on the ground with Chan, the omega's head resting peacefully in his lap.

Minhyuk couldn't stop the sinking feeling from seeping into his stomach, mostly because he didn't really understand it himself. Why was he so put off at the sight of an omega snuggling up with the alpha he'd grown used to.

"You're back." Chan said in a soft voice. Hyungwon looked up finally, eyes meeting Minhyuk's without much life behind them. Once again Minhyuk found himself regretting being in such a situation. Movement from his right side made Minhyuk jump back and glare in that direction, though he relaxed a bit when he recognized Wonho getting up from his seat.

"Come on Chan, we should go." He beckoned, holding out his hand to the smaller omega. Minhyuk noted the contrast between the two. Wonho was a pretty muscular and fit alpha, though his face showed only kindness his body gave off a vibe that he could probably take down an enemy without much problem. Chan on the other hand wasn't much to look at physically, though Minhyuk could picture the omega as being alarmingly fast if he had to run.

"Hyungwon was making me food though!" Chan whined as he sat up from his spot and looked to Hyungwon for support. The alpha simply chuckled and stood up, helping Chan get up as well before shaking his head. "Go home with Wonho, i'll drop by and give you some food later." Chan lit up at his words and nodded. "Deal!" He turned to Minhyuk, giving him a once over before moving past him to Wonho. "Do we have time to stop by Jonhyun's I want to see him before he has to go to his cabin for the night." Chan asked as they left. "If you're good we can." Wonho replied. "I've been good!"

The silence enveloped the pair that was left in the cabin and Minhyuk forced himself to look anywhere but Hyungwon. He shifted his feet as he tried to find the courage to say something.....anything......

"How's Jisoo."

The question startled Minhyuk into snapping his head up at Hyungwon who had moved to check on the food he'd been heating for Chan. "They won't let me see him." He admitted softly. Nothing else was said and Minhyuk couldn't take it, the silence was slowly eating him and he just couldn't take it anymore. "Say something! Say anything Hyungwon!" He shouted, hands balling into fists at his side.

Hyungwon turned and looked at the male in question, eyes showing little to no emotion to Minhyuk's outburst. This only made Minhyuk more antsy, the silence was annoying he could barely stand it. How is it that Hyungwon was able to just give him that look? That look of utter betrayal and expect Minhyuk to not have some type of reaction. 

"What do you want me to say?"

Minhyuk's head snapped up at the other's voice, eyes widening a bit. That was a good question, what _did_ he want him to say?

"Do you want me to be happy that you're back? Happy that Jisoo is safe and can get the care he needs from Jonghyun? Do you want me to break out into song?" Minhyuk winced at the alpha's words, head hanging down again as he was being spoken to. "Or perhaps I should be angry. You left in the middle of the night after I had been more than happy to let you see your friend so late. After I had reached out to Jisoo's alpha to allow you two to see each other frequently, after I did so much to make you feel comfortable you still betrayed me."

Minhyuk's hands curled into fists and he looked up to glare at Hyungwon who was still giving him that deadpanned expression he hated so much. "I betrayed you?! You came into my camp and tore me and my friends away from our family. You forced us to become your quote unquote mates and you have the audacity to act butthurt over this?!"

Hyungwon sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to stare down Minhyuk with a fierce glare. "Minhyuk, there's a lot going on behind the scenes that you do not understand and I will be more than happy to explain what it is so you can understand this better. But understand this." He took a step towards Minhyuk, causing the beta to shrink a bit. He'd never seen Hyungwon look so serious and the two had shared a couple of serious conversations in the bast.

"I am not nor will I ever force you to do anything. If you do not wish to be here then I give you permission to leave, you don't have to stay."

Minhyuk froze, his back pressed against the wall at Hyungwon's words, his brows furrowing as he tried to think of a good response to his words. He....he didn't have to stay? He wondered if Jisoo was given the same options as him...if the two really were allowed to leave.

And yet.....

Hyungwon couldn't bring himself to actually leave. Besides Jisoo, Hyungwon was the first person who'd tried to get to know and understand him, he didn't feel threatened by the alpha at all and he'd been extremely patient with him.

"Why are we here?" Minhyuk asked finally.

Hyungwon relaxed a bit and gave the beta a sympathetic eye before going to have a seat at the edge of his bed. "Minhyuk, we're not just a normal pack and we've been watching you and your friends for a while now."

Minhyuk's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at his alpha's words, what the hell was he talking about?!

"Minhyuk." The beta's eyes shot back to the alpha who was looking at him sympathetically again, his shoulder's slumped a bit as he continued talking a soft voice.

"Your parents aren't really your parents. That pack slaughtered your real pack soon after you were born and took all of the pups for themselves."

No. No that can't be right. He had to be lying, his parents raised him...they loved him. It felt like he'd been hit with a large branch, how could he not have known? How did he know if Hyungwon was telling the truth?!

He looked at the alpha with tear filled eyes and Hyungwon was by his side in seconds, cradling him in his arms as Minhyuk started crying. He cried for the loss of his true parents, he cried because Jisoo was hurt, he cried because he had hurt Hyungwon who was the one other person he trusted here other than Jisoo.

"This can't be happening!" He wailed, clinging onto his shirt tightly.

"The other pack, they were in the same boat. You unmated betas and alpha's were promised to us by the elders of your pack. I'm sorry."

Minhyun's eyes widened when Hyungwon told him that, his body tensing. He pulled away slightly and looked at him with anger filled eyes. "And you think that this makes that better? That you earned the right to mate with us?!"

Hyungwon released Minhyuk with a sigh and glared at him. "If you think that then you do that. But never once did I say that." He said shortly, standing up and leaving Minhyuk on the floor. The beta felt a little bit upset that he had hurt Hyungwon like that, kind of seemed like he was hell bend on hurting Hyungwon today.

"I think you should stay with Seungkwan tonight. Hansol told me it was fine. I'm going to go and give Chan and Wonho their food." Hyungwon said suddenly, causing Minhyuk's eyes to widen a bit.

"Wait! Wait no i'm sorry, please don't leave." He begged.

Hyungwon stepped around him, holding the prepared food close to his chest as he opened the door. "You should get there quickly. Or you could leave, it's your choice." He didn't say anything else as he left, closing the door behind him. Minhyuk was left on the floor, his shoulders slumping a bit and looking down at the floor.

He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to stay with Seungkwan, he wanted to be back in Hyungwon's arms. He had felt a sudden warmth encircling him when Hyungwon had hugged him and now felt a dark coldness around him now that he was alone.

If only he knew what was going on with Jisoo at this exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter! i wanted to highlight Hyungwon and Minhyuk's talk after his return! but now we know why these two packs were chosen! so the question remains, will everyone fall for their alphas or are some destined for an unhappy ending?


	6. Goodbye

I know it's been a while since I have updated this story, im sorry it's taken me so long to give you guys any sort of update! Unfortunately I'm not pleased with how this story is panning out. It's not what I envisioned when this started and I have no desire to finish this story. Honestly I'll probably delete it and then rewrite the story and try to make it how I wanted it to be originally so if you grew attached to the story I do apologize but hopefully you will be happy with the new story that is joshua centered I plan on releasing! 


End file.
